Silent Evil
by silver-fox89
Summary: Sheva is working for the north American branch of the B.S.A.A and all at once she gets a new partner and a mission to track a mad man in Silent Hill. she will have to put her trust in new partner Kevin Ryman to complete the mission and make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Evil

_Authors note: here's another crossover idea that hit me for Resident Evil/ Silent Hill. Sheva is the newest member of the Resident Evil family and although many don't accept her, I think she's awesome. This story takes place after Chris' mission in Africa, about two years have passed, and Sheva was transferred to the North American division of B.S.A.A to help train the new members. Although she stands well on her own Chris believes she'd be even better with a partner assisting her and you'll never guess who he picked. Resident Evil will always belong to Capcom and Shinji Makami._

Chapter one- new partner, new beginnings.

To the B.S.A.A the work of destroying the bioweapons scattered far across the globe seemed like an endless fight; it was only thanks to the many organisations placed on every front that kept the Las Plagas and other viruses at bay. Two years went by in a blink for agent Sheva Alomar who had been greatly praised by her fellow agents after they had heard she assisted Chris Redfield in the killing of Albert Wesker one of the world's most notorious fiends. Over time she only got better in her field and was eventually offered a transfer to the North American branch which she gratefully accepted; she would miss Josh who was like a brother to her but to be at the heart of the organisations productivity was a great job upgrade.

She was inside the ballistics hanger teaching the rookie members of the agency how to properly use their fire arms and when was the most necessary time to take them out. Being a leading team member was great and to watch the youthful agents grow under her guidance filled her with pride. Outside in the recreation area the sun shone intensely on the warm summer's afternoon. In the grassy field under a shady oak, Chris Redfield and his partner Jill Valentine were enjoying the day off they were so graciously given. They stuck around the facility just in case but for the most part they remained outdoors; Chris had removed his shirt earlier due to the pestering humidity but Jill didn't mind at all, lying her head comfortably against his broad chest. The small breeze tickled her bare stomach due to the tube top and skirt combination she had opted to wear. She would have fallen asleep if it were not for the fingertips her partner grazed lovingly in her scalp running her blonde strands through his fingers; she would never go back to being a brunette because her hair was never died, it was blonde from a genetic change Wesker had made during experimentation.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked eyes half lidded; Chris was only ever that quiet when something was on his mind.

"Nothing much, I'm just hoping Sheva is settling in well." He replied.

"Don't be silly Chris; she's been here a year already. I'm sure if anything was wrong she would have told us by now." He knew she was right but he had another matter that was bothering him.

"Jill I never would have gotten through so many missions alive if it wasn't for you. Even before B.S.A.A you were always thinking for both of us." Jill smiled slightly turning so she could hug his larger form and receiving a one handed squeeze from the older Redfield.

"Where exactly are you headed with all this?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking...maybe it's time we assigned Sheva a partner; A permanent one."

"Did you have anyone in mind?" she asked seeing him nod before pulling out a file.

"He's been with us for a year and is highly skilled in the use of both firearms and C.Q.C. long before B.S.A.A he had tried out for the S.T.A.R.S admittance test but was never accepted onto the team. I told him he just may have lucked out in that case. Anyways he survived the Racoon city incident and was a loyal police officer to the R.C.P.D for many years. He has seen the horrors of the viruses and wants to put an end to this nightmare as soon as possible." While Chris talked Jill opened the file and read over his bio, looking at his picture before his name.

"Kevin Ryman looks like a good natured person. Have you told Sheva yet?"

"That's what I was just heading to do." Chris said getting up and picking Jill up with him. Shirt back in place he headed for the large complex to tell Sheva of his idea, hoping she would accept the help of a new partner as much as when she was his temporary one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're kidding me right, a partner?!" Sheva raised her voice drowning out the silence of Chris' usually quiet office space.

"Calm down Sheva, this isn't a demotion or anything. You're still the commanding operative out of the two of you; Kevin needs more field experience and every one of the other higher ranking operatives has a partner. I think it's time you had someone too." Chris said in a calm voice knowing that yelling back would only make the woman even angrier. Taking a few deep breaths Sheva calmed down once her rational personality came back.

"I suppose you're right. Sorry for snapping Chris it's just... I haven't been out on a mission myself since our trip to Africa. I'm so used to training the inexperienced members." She said giving him a sincere look. He patted her on the shoulder to say it was alright.

"You'll do fine, you watched my back when we first met and trust me when I say this; Kevin is lucky that he has you for his partner."Chris said. Sheva looked around the small room noticing the man in question had yet to show up.

"Where is my new partner anyways?" she questioned

"He should be here by now; in fact I'm surprised he hasn't arrived already. I called him to my office before you. "As if Chris spoke the magic words, the door opened with a click followed by the sound of boots walking in with caution. A mess of dark brown hair that sat neatly where it needed to be complimented two clear and shining eyes. A sheepish grin that spoke his apology for being late enhanced the kind yet playful nature his aura was emitting. He wore a black t shirt with matching navy blue cargo pants; being on the police force for so long had him grow a liking for the darker colours.

"My bad Chris I would have been here faster if I hadn't been bombarded by all the cute newcomers we have-" Chris cleared his throat loudly silencing Kevin's banter immediately.

"Kevin allow me to introduce you to Sheva Alomar, former member of the B.S.A.A's West African division and your permanent partner." The older cop looked over to see the beautiful young woman who stood on the other side of Chris. While he stared seemingly lost in his thoughts Sheva crossed the room silently and stood ramrod straight in front of him, hand outstretched and awaiting his greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kevin, or should I call you officer Ryman?" she asked watching his eyes blink once his mind returned to the real world.

"No need for formalities, Kevin will do. I'm out of the police business for good." He said shaking her hand firmly.

"Now should I call you Sheva or just beautiful?" Sheva was taken aback by the comment; it was very flattering but at the same time unprofessional. As their hands parted she shot him a slight glare that went unnoticed.

"Enough fooling around Kevin we have to get to the matter at hand. Many of our operatives are out on missions of their own at the moment and Jill and I will be going on our own in a day or two. That means that this recent request we received will have to be completed by the both of you." Chris said handing them each a folder. The address of the meeting area said West Virginia, Brahams police department.

"Where have I heard of this place before?" Kevin said to himself.

"Probably the same place as every other surrounding state. In a news article that was written back in the 1980's; you've heard of the once popular tourist town Silent Hill right?" Kevin nodded waiting for Chris to continue.

"It seems a lot of crazy things were seen by the few people who went in and made it out alive. One of them was police chief Cybil Bennet; they lately spotted one of the top ten most wanted bioterrorists heading into the place but Cybil says her men refuse to enter. She's asking us to help out and send our finest in after this guy and that's exactly what I want you two to do. A chopper will fly you over to the state tomorrow so be ready, you're dismissed to go get prepared." Chris finished in his professional tone.

"This all seems very sudden Chris." Sheva said.

"That's what you're to expect from an urgent request but I know you two will catch this guy." Kevin opened the door and waved a hand in goodbye as he went, Sheva following but keeping a good distance.

"Oh Sheva one more thing" she turned back to make eye contact.

"Will you be coming to the get together at my apartment tonight? It's just a fun celebration with some friends before we leave tomorrow." Chris asked and Sheva smiled.

"Of course Chris I won't miss it." She said continuing on her way out.

"And bring Kevin if you want as well." She flinched at the mentioning of the other man's name; to Sheva first impressions were everything and even though she could sense he was a kind and optimistic person, his somewhat flirtatious manner made her boil inside.

'I shouldn't be treated special because of my sex, its comments like his that give independent women a bad name.' Her thoughts were angry but she knew it would blow over by the evening and she hoped getting to know him at the party would reveal a more mature side. The get together would help her nerves anyway because just by the mention of the town called Silent Hill had her skin crawling in a bad way.

'Why do I have this bad feeling?' she thought heading towards her on sight apartment, preparing for a night that would hopefully bring joy.

_Wow I'm fast, this is the first chapter to my second multi chapter ever made and it too is a crossover. Next chapter will be party time and hopefully Sheva will see a better side of her new partner....or not. And if they're going to Silent Hill trouble is sure to be close to follow. Review me please and I will shower you with virtual hugs._


	2. Chapter 2

S.E Chapter 2- a bumpy start.

_Authors note: Sheva found Kevin to be a little too flirtatious at their first meeting but she feels she may have been a little judgemental of his personality. She now goes to Chris' party and hopes that she'll see a better side of Kevin. Capcom owns RE._

Summer night air played with Sheva's short dark locks as she walked across the foundation's grounds over to the apartment that she, Chris and several other members inhabited. She had gone out to a shop to pick out a special outfit for the occasion, a sexy gold tube top with matching short skirt and heels accompanied of course by an assortment of bracelets. Her mind was tired and all she really wanted to do was sleep but Chris was a good friend and all work and no play would eventually make Sheva a dull girl. Riding up the elevator, she played the words that Kevin had said earlier over in her head: _"Should I call you Sheva or just Beautiful?"_

'Smug bastard, he probably says that to all the female members in this place.' She growled inwardly before shoving it aside not about to let her anger ruin what was supposed to be a fun event. The clack of her shoes heels filled the emptiness of the hallway silencing when she arrived at Chris' door. She only had to knock once to receive the opening of the door, her former partners face smiling wide when he saw her.

"Sheva, glad you could make it come on in." He said joyfully, stepping aside to let the much smaller body through. Sheva scanned the room seeing a couple of faces she recognised and a few new ones as well. Besides having Jill and Sheva over Chris had also invited Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers who were allowed vacation time for once in their busy lives as well as his younger sister Claire. The older Redfield led Sheva over to his group of old friends eager to introduce them to the lady who helped in finding Jill.

"Claire, Rebecca, Barry...I'd like you to meet Sheva Alomar, my former partner on the African mission and very promising B.S.A.A member." Sheva gave a small wave receiving warm smiles from the small group.

"Thank you so much for watching over my brother." Claire chimed in feeling ever grateful to the woman.

"You're welcome, to be honest the real trick was controlling the temper behind those muscles." All of them chuckled together only furthering the comfort she felt amongst the small group.

"Chris told me you were transferred here a year ago; how are you finding it here in the states?" Barry asked.

"Quite fine actually, I was over here long before joining the B.S.A.A when I attended university. The crowded streets are sometimes difficult to navigate but otherwise it's far better living conditions than when I was young." She finished Barry giving thumbs up to show he was pleased. The father figure would generally become goofier and a little nicer when he drank at parties but at least he wasn't a violent drunk. Sheva spent half an hour just getting to know the former S.T.A.R.S members and Chris' sister. Looking at the photo's of Barry's family and sharing her own vast knowledge with that of Jill and Rebecca. Soon she turned back to Chris, glancing around the room before asking him something that was on her mind.

"I had invited Kevin earlier like you suggested so where exactly is he?" she asked. Chris looked from side to side and then behind him, scanning ever so carefully for the retired cop. His vision picked him out long before Sheva's could and he cursed inwardly at what he saw; Kevin was sitting on the couch with both his arms on the shoulders of two young female members, both of them giggling madly at some funny story or joke he told.

"Oh boy..." Chris said under his breath, Sheva hearing him and turning around.

"What's wrong-" just as she spotted Kevin one of the girls placed a quick kiss on his mouth, the man smiling like a madman afterwards. The rage that Sheva had managed to quell earlier rose quickly inside of her, the narrowing of her brows the only physical evidence of her irritation. She turned back to the group doing her best to keep her tone calm and normal.

"I'm glad to have met you all but I have to be going now. I was up very early and I should head for bed and get some rest, I have to start my new mission tomorrow. I hope we can meet again sometime." She said kindly the other waving goodbye unaware of her true reason for leaving, but Chris knew full well why she was going. Her pace was quick as she walked out, stopping when Chris stood in her way; she didn't want to talk at that moment and she knew he'd get his answer out of her regardless of what front she put up.

"Sheva please don't go, I know this seems awkward for you-"

"Awkward would be putting it lightly. I'm glad I got to meet your friends and family Chris but wasn't one of the reasons I came here to get to know my new partner? If he doesn't want to take the time to get up, come over, and talk like a civilised human being then why should I try so hard to understand him? All I can hope for now is that he'll do his profile justice and get the job done! Goodnight Chris." She brushed past him opening and shutting the front door hard and not caring who heard. Chris knew it should have been Kevin who felt guilt for upsetting Sheva yet he felt responsible because he was the one who chose the man to partner with her.

'Have I really become a poor judge of character?' he thought. From behind him Jill could see her partner's shoulders slump in defeat, walking quickly over to hug his strong back and feeling his hand grasp hers at his front.

"Maybe you should talk to Kevin, knock some sense into that skull of his." She whispered and Chris had to agree that it may just work , taking in a breath before heading to the couch to break up the other man's private party; with having higher authority Chris hoped the other would listen and respect what he had to say for Sheva's sake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The elevator offered Sheva much needed solace, taking her a few floors higher than the one she was on before. She barely knew Kevin and she felt foolish for getting so worked up over his childish actions but she knew just why she had felt so hurt inside; envy. Every day of her work she'd see the partners, male and female, laughing happily and sharing their deepest thoughts with one another. Sheva was still new to the North American branch and couldn't relate too many of the things the other agents talked about; she had Chris and Jill's company whenever she could catch them apart from that she felt lonely and cold inside like the day she found out her parents had died. The lock clicked behind her followed by the click her shoes made when she removed them. Deciding that she was still too upset to go to sleep just yet she headed for the computer to further research the town of Silent Hill since she'd be going there first thing in the morning.

Using Google she was able to pull up many newspaper articles that had occurred throughout the years, the most recent one about an interview with a patient admitted to a mental hospital after leaving his town of Shepherds Glen.

"Alex Shepherd, a resident of the neighbouring town to Silent Hill, was found wandering on the side of the highway heading away from the town. He was brought in for questioning and refused to respond to the officers, only continuing to mumble the name 'Josh' over and over. He was sent to the nearby mental hospital where staff tried many procedures to get him to talk, all of them proving useless. One morning the nurse came in to change his sheets only to find writing all over his walls in red marker. The phrase was repeated in large and small letters reading 'he'll kill me in Silent Hill, I said I was sorry. Sorry is not good enough.' Further reports of his condition have yet to be reported." The more articles Sheva read the more her suspicions grew.

"They're all similar, tourists going in and turning up missing, people coming out of the town but being driven to insanity. What could be causing this." She tried to piece it together her mind working at a mile a minute and she never noticed her lids growing heavy before shutting completely.

_"Good night, sleep tight and prepare for the fight of your life." The voice of a young woman chuckled maliciously in Sheva's subconscious mind. She knew she was dreaming but there was no image to be seen._

_"Who's there?" she called out in the strongest voice she could muster._

_"All will be revealed in the town that takes all." None of what the voice was saying made sense but it had the young woman fearing for herself none the less. She wanted to wake up yet light would not come; the darkness felt like it was closing in tighter and tighter..._

"Sheva." She awoke with a start when a voice from the outside spoke to her, a hand rocking her shoulder. She looked up half expecting to see Chris; instead she saw the man she wanted to avoid all together.

"How did you get in here?" she growled slightly half from the grogginess of sleep but mostly from anger.

"Chris opened it with the master key. It's time to get going and you weren't answering so..." he was polite as he spoke but decided to stop feeling as though Sheva was still irked about something; Chris spoke to him after she left and Kevin really did feel awful about hurting her but now wasn't the time to try and fix things and possibly get into an argument.

"I-I'll be outside on the helipad. Come meet me when you have everything ready." He said while backing up, avoiding eye contact due to his guilt. She sighed once he left standing up and rubbing the ache from her neck that came from falling asleep at her desk. She arrived fifteen minutes later after a quick shower and packing the necessities and equipment she'd need. Both agents boarded the helicopter choosing to sit on opposite seats. An hour went by filled with uncomfortable silence that Kevin dealt with easily thanks to his patient and easy going personality. He felt he had to say something to prove her was sorry, Sheva was his new partner and he hadn't necessarily been the friendliest or most respectful one back.

"Sheva about last night, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act the way I was; we all get a little strange sometimes when we're drunk right?" she slightly nodded but refrained from speaking or making eye contact.

"So um, do we know anything more about this guy we're after?" to this she shook her head and looked over at him, a stern look on her features.

"Chris said we'll be informed by police Chief Cybil Bennet once we arrive in Brahams. Both states wanted to keep this matter as classified as possible and that meant leaving info out of the mail services hands." She said crossing one leg over the other. Kevin agreed silently before looking back at the scenery that flew by underneath. After two more hours of flight they landed on the helipad roof of the police station, dust flying up in clouds from the intense air the blades created. Sheva gave her thanks to the pilot before the engines whirred to full power and the graceful machine took off into the grey, cloud covered skies. Both agents lugged their gear to the roofs entrance door and proceeded in.

"Alright partner, let's get to work." Kevin said with a smirk only getting a cold nod in reply. He wanted so bad to make amends and he wondered if this new mission would give him a chance to start over.

_Second chapter and Kevin is batting zero so far. Next chapter will be Cybil's briefing on the mission and the pair entering the ghost town. What horrors will await the new team? Only I know, comments make me smile ^_^._


	3. Chapter 3

S.E Chapter 3- Into the fogs of hell

_Authors note: the two agents have arrived in Brahams meaning the ghost town is only a short drive away. They are here to be briefed on their target and what is required to complete the mission. Will things get any easier once they enter the town? Capcom owns RE, Konami owns SH._

The inside of the police station seemed just as dim as the environment outside, its walls cracking in some sections indicating just how long the structure had been around. Arriving in the lobby the two saw only a handful of people around, and officer at the reception desk and two talking around the water cooler by the desk; they knew Brahms was a small town but the small amount of officers had them wondering just what was keeping more from coming in.

"You two from the B.S.A.A?" the man at the desk suddenly asked catching the pair's attention.

"Yes, I'm Sheva Alomar and this is my partner Kevin Ryman. We were called here by the chief of this station to help with apprehending a criminal." The officer stared for a moment, finally turning to the side and getting off his chair to talk to someone in the next room. After nodding his head he returned to the newcomers.

"Officer Bennet will see you now." He said in a flat tone but Sheva gave her thanks nonetheless, Kevin remained quiet finding the man's attitude rude. It was a small yet quaint office they entered, the lights turned off so that only the grey light of the outside could chase away the darkness that would have otherwise engulfed the room. Sitting at an old oak desk was a woman with short blonde hair, the roots of which were elegantly turning white with coming of old age. She had to be in her early fifties but it hardly showed on her face, only faint laugh lines and slightly dark circles remained permanent on the pale flesh. Even though her eyes we reading over a document the flash of strength, courage, and something almost like fear shone behind them. Hearing the footsteps approach had her looking up, the very faintest of smiles pulling at her lips.

"You're a sight for these old eyes, please have a seat." Cybil said in a soft yet commanding tone the partners taking their place in front of the desk.

"As I'm sure you've heard from the other officers I'm the chief of this station, Officer Cybil Bennet."

"Yeah we've been told. How many years did you have to serve this place to get that ranking?" Kevin asked out of curiosity remembering his decades of service without as much as a promotion. Cybil frowned slightly in his direction before answering.

``Far too many now let`s stick to the subject at hand. You`re higher up probably told you that you`re here to help apprehend a bioterrorist but you probably aren`t aware of who correct?" Sheva nodded being handed a folder from the cop right after. Opening it up her was met with the image of a middle aged, balding man, his case profile underneath.

"Our fugitives name is Joseph Creed, one of the former top scientists of Umbrella and now a head of production in Tricell. He's entered Silent Hill to recruit the people living there to join in his experiments." Cybil said.

"There are people living in that place? I thought the papers said it was abandoned?" Sheva questioned. Cybil avoided eye contact and let out a heavy sigh before continuing.

"For the most part it is, the only ones still there are the church fanatics. They've somehow found a way to survive. To conclude my briefing I'll tell you this; we go into this place, we check only the churches, find Joseph and apprehend him dead or alive and leave. We'll want to spend as little time there as possible." The older woman's voice went husky and almost rushed as she spoke, Sheva wondering still why everyone was so worried about a ghost town.

"How come?" Kevin said bluntly wording what his partner was thinking. Cybil's visage turned dark and she would have revealed the truth if it had not been for her office door creaking open, a youthful face peering in to see everyone turned in the newcomer's direction. She was younger than Cybil by at least a couple of decades, her locks short but still slightly longer than the Chiefs and the tell tale brown roots proved she was a faux blonde. Her small figure was hugged gently by her police uniform giving her a professional look with a bit of sex appeal. Dark circles slightly showed on her bottom eyelids from times when she had trouble sleeping.

"Oh sorry chief I didn't know you had company." She apologised about to close the door when Cybil rose her hand, a silent signal to halt her actions. The young woman nodded and entered, shutting the door softly behind her.

"I was going to call you in here in a moment anyways Cheryl. I'm about to give you an important task." Cybil walked over to the younger woman to make better eye contact.

"These two here are from the B.S.A.A, they're going to assist in the capture of Joseph creed. I'll be going with them since I know the layout of the town better than most people; while I'm gone you're in charge of the station." Cheryl's eyes went wide with a look of worry and desperation.

"No you can't go back there, let me go in your place. I've been there too remember?" Cybil touched Cheryl's are to try and calm her knowing it would do no good.

"Cheryl you're young you have an entire life ahead of you. I'll be alright; I've had years of experience in defending myself." Cheryl refused to give up so easily, biting her lower lip to hold back her hysterical sob that begged for release.

"That's against humans; you and I know that the things living in that hell aren't. You told me that the first time you went there you almost-" the older cop held a finger up to her lips so she could get her say in.

"This has to be done, you're not going to persuade me to stay." The younger of the two lowered her head slightly, moving closer to embrace Cybil gently and the other cradled her back. Sheva and Kevin looked at one another questioning the two's relationship, Kevin winking and making immature gestures with his face when his mind thought of a dirty scene; Sheva scowled before slapping him lightly upside his head for jumping to conclusions.

"Promise you'll come back to me safe mom." Cheryl said into her shoulder feeling the older woman nod on hers. Sheva shot her partner a glance to say 'see they're only family' and he shrugged in embarrassment. Once they separated Cybil turned around to face the two who were still sitting down, their forms going stiff immediately.

"Relax you two I'm not your superior. I'm just here to assist and guide you. Come on the sooner we get there the better." Sheva and Kevin rose quietly and followed Cybil out, the former male cop shooting a wink at Cheryl before she was out of sight and feeling his partner smack him once more.

'Focus doesn't appear to be his middle name.' She thought. A police car was provided for the two outside the building, Cybil opting to ride her bike. Once they were all seated she kick started her vehicle hearing the familiar churn and roar of the engine fill the air. Taking in a breath she accelerated forward with the cop car close behind. It only took about twenty minutes of driving to zoom passed the welcome sign of Silent Hill, the fog rolling in fast and chilling Cybil to the bone from the memories of her violent crash. Parking was easy to find in the seemingly desolate town and the cop knew that Jack's Inn would be a good icon for them to head back to if they found themselves in danger. Sheva was finishing hooking up her gear while her partner checked his handgun; Cybil walked casually over with some old looking papers in her hand, giving one of them to Kevin.

"This is the complete map of Silent Hill, both old and new parts of town. To locate our suspect we'll have to split up since there are only two churches; I'll take the old part of town since it's what I'm most familiar with and you two check this new area. If we find anything we'll report to one another through these walkie talkies." She gave each of them the small devices and saw them nod in understanding.

"Will you be all right on your own?" Sheva asked in concern as Cybil began to head off.

"Trust me; I've been by myself in this place before. You two watch out for one another this place is more dangerous then it seems." She said jogging lightly towards her designated area, clasping the locket inside her shirt lightly after saying that sentence; the necklace held photos of both Cheryl and Harry, her family.

'I was never really alone after all you were there scared out of your wits with me Harry.' a single tear escaped at the thought of her now deceased friend.

'Watch over Cheryl for me, I'll take care of myself.' Was her last thought as the fog seemed to consume her. Sheva studied her map carefully to see which root was best to take. A howl in the distance surprised them both when it broke the deafening silence and for some reason she couldn't explain the feeling of impending doom only grew stronger. They were about to head into an all too real hell.

_Chapter three complete. Next one will start to show the creatures of the town and how they will appear in each character psyche. Reviews will make me write more._


	4. Chapter 4

S.E Chapter 4- Dream or Reality?

_Authors note: the silence will be broken in the seemingly abandoned town, sounds of unpleasant beasts coming and going in the fog; are Sheva and Kevin seeing things? RE is Capcom's, SH is Konami's._

The houses were old and the eerie desolation that surrounded them made the whole environment less quaint then it was meant to be. Feet shuffling and equipment clanking lightly replaced any conversation the partners would have had, far too unsettled by the never-ending fog. Sheva could easily relate what she saw to an evacuation; doors of houses wide open, garage doors left up, cars still parked in driveways and rusting from age.

"You know Cybil didn't go into detail as to why the town's abandoned or why it's so dangerous that we had to be called in. Do you think she's hiding something?" Kevin finally said the words coming out of his mouth being professional for once.

"Possibly or maybe she's had bad memories from past experience. Either way it never hurts to take precaution." She said unclipping her gun holster while she spoke, eyes scanning quickly over every direction. When they looked back to the grey concrete something dark against the surface caught her attention. Kevin saw her hand raise to halt him and he watched her bend down slowly to closer examine the stain, trying not to let his gaze wander to her slender behind.

"What did you find?" he asked stepping up beside her. The mark was still moist but getting cold the colour unmistakable to Sheva.

"Blood, there's so much and it looks as though it's only been here a couple of hours."

"Maybe following that will give us more answers." Sheva looked to Kevin's pointing finger and followed its invisible guidance, a trail of drag marks leading to the open door of a bungalow. Without hesitation they entered the building, mould and dust itched irritating their senses. Room after room was peered into but not a single sign of life was there.

"Is anybody there?" Sheva called only hearing the walls creak in reply. Clacking of nails swiftly coming and going on the pavement outside triggered the agents reflexes, both of them drawing their guns and turning swiftly to be met with nothing; the quick motion put shock into the floorboards that they could no longer handle and with only a crack as a warning Sheva felt her whole support give out underneath her. She yelled and waited for the pain from a hard landing to go through her but was only met with a tense pressure around her forearm; feeling like she was floating she looked up to see Kevin's strained features as he held fast to her, his eyes blazing with determination not to let go.

"Kevin..." she had never expected the man to be so fast but she was grateful and couldn't find the words to show it. With a grunt he pulled her up enough so she could grip the floors edge with her free arm and clamber out; he smiled with relief and still hadn't let go of her arm, the small smile replaced by a terrified look in seconds. The dog had come up from behind and jumped Kevin so quickly that his mind almost didn't register the pain her felt from the jagged yellow teeth ripping at his shoulder. Sheva was stunned for a moment by the beasts appearance, it looked like it was skinned alive the pink and red tissue covered in slick mucous; how it could see boggled her when its head was wrapped in black worms intertwining into one another but never falling out. Kevin's yell brought back her protective instincts and faster than a human could blink her gun was raised and shot a clean hole into the beasts head. Its gurgled yelp sounded until it fell onto the ground, convulsing before finally lying still for good.

"Gross, it's not a Cerberus that's for sure." Kevin groaned clutching his wound and prodding the dead beast with his foot.

"It reminds me of the Adjule that were in Africa but these are different; far more twisted looking." Sheva took her eyes off the corpse to examine the extent of her partner's injuries. The teeth marks weren't fatally deep but they would need supplies from a medical facility to fix them up.

"We need to fix this wound, is there a hospital nearby?" she asked knowing Kevin was holding the map. He unfolded the paper and spotted Brookhaven with ease.

"Yeah there is but we don't have time. We have to get to the church-"

"That can wait, my number one priority is the well being of my partner got it?" she furrowed her brows not in anger but to prove that she was serious in her words. He silently nodded feeling ever the worse about the way he acted around this obviously strong and determined woman.

"Good, we'll make it quick so we can get back to the mission. Joseph could be on the move while we're getting distracted." Gun placed securely in its holster, the African woman lead the way out of the house her senses on high alert in case there were any more of the strange creatures around. Jogging at an even pace covered several blocks in only a few minutes the partners never losing momentum even when their lungs burned and legs screamed for a break; as fast as they were they would never be able to out run what came next, the sound of an air raid siren ringing loudly throughout the air despite being in a location far away from them.

"Are we being bombed?" Kevin questioned tensing his muscles and preparing to go for cover, what they were met with instead was the darkness that slowly turned the fog dark grey, deep gray and finally pitch black.

"An eclipse?" Sheva felt extremely unsafe in the darkened environment, sounds of scratching and low growls coming from alley ways and houses, from all directions. Kevin was just as lost feeling his partner's presence nearby yet still having an ominous cloud of loneliness clinging to his aura.

"This is just a little too fucked up for my liking. Sheva follow the sound of my voice, put your back against mine and stay close." He gave the command swiftly but was only answered with her quick and frightened scream, the whoosh of something large just passing by him and then an off silence following it.

"Sheva?!" he remembered the flashlight that was clipped on his belt buckle, flicking it on to reveal what the darkness had swallowed. He saw his breath and felt the cold that had just begun prick his skin. From above snowflakes fell soft and innocently to the ground and he held out his hand to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Snow in the middle of summer?" the small distraction was discarded quickly, his mind still focused on where his partner had disappeared to. Thinking that she may have made a run for it he turned on his walkie talkie to get a hold of her.

"Sheva, Cybil if you can hear me call back, over." He let go of the receiver being met with only the hiss and crackle of static on the other end.

"Come on answer me Damnit!" he was usually calm in desperate situations but upon hearing the same static a second time his worry grew into gut wrenching fear.

"Sheva please answer me....what the hell is going on." He shouted towards the endless sky of black all of what surrounded him making no sense at all. He sprinted down the streets ignoring the never ending sting of his wound and hoping that wherever Sheva was she was still in one piece. Jagged turns met him down an alley after he went through a gate that said beware of dog, his way cut off when the end of the path was blocked by a larger chain fence barbed wire topping it and making escape impossible. The drip of water into a puddle could be heard just in front of him and he turned towards the noise; instead of a murky puddle there was only the deep black of blood, lines of the same crimson liquid running down the fence. His heart raced in fear of what the source was when his light followed the streams up and when it shone over a pink, grey and red mass of contorted, gelatinous flesh he felt the bile stir in his belly; not just because it was a mutilated corpse but because it was someone he recognised, Cindy the waitress who had worked at J's bar many years ago during the Racoon city incident.

"Oh god.' He wanted to turn away but his eyes couldn't stop staring until he heard a sound coming from behind him, like clotted blood being curdled in a constricted larynx. It only took a second for him to lay eyes on the four disturbing creatures that were now blocking his only way of escape; they were skinned and faceless save for the set of teeth that were always in view due to the lips being chewed away. Pot bellies were slit open allowing highly corrosive acid to trail on the ground after them in a lethal hiss; these demons were created from Kevin's mind, the fear of the zombies now coming to life in a hellish form.

"Wha-this can't be real." He backed up and pulled out his gun, hands that were usually calm and steady now shaking violently.

"Get the hell away." They only drew closer and he knew they wouldn't listen in the first place, why he bothered yelling was beyond him but he quickly started plugging rounds into their putrid flesh. He feared for his life and sanity but in his mind he had to survive; all he could really think about was finding Sheva and making sure she was ok.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cybil didn't know why but she felt she had to check the old diner first, maybe it was for the sake of nostalgia or some other foreign reason either way she walked into the musty building taking slow steps like she were walking on rice paper. It was designed in the style of any early eighties restaurant with chequered wall tiles, red round bar stools and quaint little booths; if it weren't for the dried blood stains and eerie otherworld darkness that had suddenly fallen on her she would have thought it to be the perfect little dining spot.

'It all started here where I first met Harry and he looked so lost. He told me about his lost daughter and despite my own orders to investigate why communications were lost in Silent Hill...I offered to lend a hand.' She thought brushing her hand over the exact booth bench she had found him on.

'Harry this time around it's different. The world could be in great danger if this man isn't caught and you're not here.' Despite being quite the independent woman Cybil felt oddly helpless knowing that she wouldn't be running into the dark haired man at any point. She looked at her reflection cast back due to her flashlight in the window seeing how sad and tired she had become, sighing in disappointment. The features of someone standing outside suddenly were caught in the lights beam and the cop felt her entire form jolt from surprise. Her eyes registered to her brain too late and his visage vanished into the darkness as quickly as it had come. Without hesitation she ran for the glass door back out into the dark cold streets, snowflakes landing on her head but quickly flying off from her head that looked back and forth swiftly eyes searching for any sign.

'Get a grip Bennet there's no way that could have been him, you're seeing things. This place is trying to drive you insane.' She argued internally but remained focused on looking and listening for signs of human life, there weren't even traces of footprints left in the shallow snow that blanketed the roads.

'Go ahead, follow after him.' This voice didn't sound like her own and yet Cybil obeyed it like a hypnotic command, running down the street that led to Midwitch elementary school one of many places she had explored when she first ventured the town. Her goal of finding the scientific madman Joseph Creed didn't even seem like her only focus anymore, she promised she'd get right back to finding the church once she confirmed if what she saw was real.

'Harry.' the one word she thought she'd never say again was starting to feel as though he were still alive and...it frightened her.

_Chapter four and the town is beginning to play with three outsiders minds. Where could Sheva have gone so fast and will Kevin even be alive to save her; Cybil is seeing ghosts that may not be so dead. What's to come? Only I know. Reviews will keep this story alive._


	5. Chapter 5

S.E Chapter 5- Alone and wanting solace

_Authors note: regardless of his mission Kevin is hell bent on finding his partner, hopefully alive. Cybil also becomes distracted when she feels a strong pull to the locations both she and Harry explored long ago. Silent Hill is Konami's; Resident Evil is Capcom's._

The feeling was like floating, her body still in shock from being lifted so swiftly in the dark. Large wings beat rhythmically from either side of her and she shook her head realising the sound was no illusion. Whatever had a hold of her dug its talons painfully into her sides leaving her arms to dangle loosely towards the ground. After moving the stiff appendages she grabbed for her flashlight and knife, turning the beam on so quickly that her captor only had a second to screech in surprise when the blade was brought swiftly across the knuckle of its toe. The ground hit Sheva hard, her form rolling several times before all momentum slowed and she groaned from the ach e in her skin. It terrifying squawk and the sound of those huge wings approaching once more made her move quickly, jumping to the side as it swooped in for a killing strike. There was no time to reach for her secured gun when it turned back towards her; the only option left was to hold her knife out in front of her, the force of the other human sized demon hitting her with great recoil effect. Despite falling down, Sheva noticed the creature no longer moving, knife planted deeply in its chest; the body was humanoid with large bat like wings on either arm. The long snout of a head was covered in the same black worms seen on the dog earlier; little did Sheva know the Night Flutters represented her repulsion towards the flying Las Plagas in Africa.

"Whatever these horrible things are they're far faster and cryptic looking then any B.O.W I've ever seen." She said to herself clasping her side roughly and bringing the palm back into the light, the deep red of her own blood reflected back at her. A deep wound she had suffered would need to be treated at the hospital but she was thrown off course since the Night Flutter had flown far from where Kevin was. Looking around she spotted the names of the streets and did her best to remember which road from that area led to Brookhaven; luckily having such a brilliant memory made it easy to work regardless of the map being gone. Before she moved further the thought of her partner now alone made her uneasy and she flicked on the radio to tell him her next location.

"Kevin can you hear me?" releasing the button granted her the same static that Kevin had.

"If you can try and head to the hospital, I've suffered minor injuries but will fix them up there. Over and out." She finished hearing more static before flicking it off 'I hope it didn't break from my landing.' She thought cautiously rounding a building corner and continuing to the much needed facility.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kevin shoved the rusted chains of the gate roughly behind him, chest heaving deeply and cuts marring his arms. The skinned monsters were relentless in trying to devour him like the mindless undead they represented and he only escaped by the skin of his teeth.

"I feel light headed, if I don't heal soon I'll pass out for sure." He said to himself to replace the company that was stolen from him. His protective side wanted so badly to search for Sheva but he knew there'd be none of that if he passed out and was eaten by the hell sent creatures. Brookhaven was only a block away from his location and once he was healed he would be out looking for the young woman in full force. 'Then I'll go after the maniac who's the whole reason we came here in the first place.' His thoughts were angry and he had every right to be; if it weren't for the town Sheva would still be at his side and he may have had a chance to actually make amends. Quietly he headed for the hospital the dark constantly covering him like a dark stalker making each step more uncomfortable to take.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Formaldehyde, mould, unclean bed sheets and blood; all these smells mixed together in the enclosed environment of Brookhaven hospital creating a pungent yet somewhat nostalgic odour, the likes of which Sheva wished she'd never smelt. All seemed quiet in this darkness but a little voice in the back of her head said it could all change soon if she wasn't careful. This was confirmed by the soft sound of clicking from the ceiling above; something was walking around on the second floor and it most likely wasn't human. Even though she had a gun Sheva opted to stay on the first floor rather than risk another frightening confrontation with the demonic creatures. Each door had a sign by it to indicate what it was but it was hard to decipher, many of the words so badly dirtied or scrapped away that they were now mere smudges. Walking around the square hall at least twice and finding that there were only waiting and check up rooms she finally settled for the doctor's office. The lock seemed rusted over so Sheva had to use her own key, shooting the lock and watching the door swing slowly ajar screeching from old tired hinges. Only with a peek could she see an examination table with medicine cabinet facing opposite. Just like the doors many of the bottles labels had blurred messages of what they contained and picking the wrong one could mean she'd be worse off than she was.

"Good thing I'm in no actual need for medicine most of these have expired long ago. Ah bandages and carbon monoxide, that'll do the trick." The two items were pulled carefully from their spot and right behind them was a dark bottle with a very clear fairly new looking label that said 'Nutrition Drink'.

"What in the world?" she grabbed this as well studying it with curiosity but somewhat afraid to open it and smell the contents. Her radio started crackling from static on its own accord and she looked down confused.

"Damnit this thing really is broken." Little to her knowing it was working perfectly fine, and it was trying to warn her of nearby danger; reacting too late she was greeted with the painfully hard, cold feel of a steel pipe colliding with her shoulder causing a cry to emit and for the African woman to drop to her knees. She looked around and was horrified at what she saw; what was once a nurse still bore the uniform, buttons undone near the top to reveal a swelled and over exaggerated bosom, only now it was dirtied in unimaginable fluids. Her face was contorted into a featureless blob of mangled flesh, the frightening sound of her agonised moans and hitch of breath muffled from behind the fleshy prison. This time Sheva whipped out her gun but was denied any defence when it was swatted painfully from her hand by the pipe yet again. Feeling helplessness creep over her she began backing up on her bottom, breathing heavily as the nurses heels clicked in uneven patterns, sounding her approach. The rusted, blood coated melee weapon rose towards the side of the nurse aiming for Sheva's skull and all she could do was cross her arms over her face and await the constant pain that was sure to come. Three shots like thunder in the silence followed by what at once may have been the nurses human scream ended with the body hitting the ground in a soft thud, blood beginning to pool underneath from the bullet holes. In the dim light his features looked deepened but there was no mistaking the face of her partner Kevin, his brows furrowed to show the hatred towards the now dead monster.

"Isn't this a coincidence?" He said with sarcasm trying to put a little light on the situation, earning a small smile from the other.

"I'm glad you're alright Kevin. This place scared me enough without the thought of losing you swimming through my thoughts." He helped her regain balance and stand erect, still clutching her side that had only just begun healing.

"What did that to you?"

"Some kind of flying demon. I was only seconds from becoming its dinner if I hadn't regained consciousness." She regarded with a shiver, still feeling its cold, slime coated flesh on her skin.

"Sit up on the table; I'll get you bandaged up right away." Kevin was trying his best to be a gentleman but Sheva drew her arm away from his out stretched hand making the ex cop wonder just what he was doing wrong now.

"I'm fine Kevin really, you were injured long before me and it looks like you've gained more since then. I'll take care of you first." He was grateful that Sheva wasn't being cold towards him anymore, yet he still could not allow her to aid him first.

"Here's an idea I think we can both agree on. We both sit on the table and wrap each other's wounds at the same time." He said Sheva pondering for a second before deciding it made the most sense out of everything.

"Okay sounds good to me." The sheets were stained and smelled of something rotting but there was no time to be picky choosy, they still had a mission to complete in the hell hole of a town. Kevin undid the top three buttons of his shirt and pulled the collar down at his tender shoulder; Sheva at the same time lifting her shirt just enough to uncover her left side. She was first to apply the carbon monoxide and he copied the action afterwards, both partners clenching their teeth from the sting of sanitation. Cotton gauze wrapped shoulder and side alike and Sheva had to admit, she was beginning to see the protective and caring side in Kevin that Chris had mentioned long before they met.

"Thanks that feels far better than before." She said his head nodding lightly the only reply.

"Kevin do you feel a little tired?" she asked abruptly, the other doing his best to keep his naughty thoughts at bay from the sentence.

"S-Sort of, why do you ask." He stuttered. Seeing her reach into her pocket and pull out the Nutrition Drink calmed his heart down quickly; why he thought she would even do the things his mind thought up was a dumb mistake on his part.

"I have no idea what it tastes like or what it does, but it just may restore our lost stamina." She said twisting the lid and gulping half the contents, then giving it to Kevin to watch him finish it.

"Why are you watching me? You think I'm afraid of kooties?" he joked with a chuckle, her giggle joining in.

"You always try to look on the bright side of things don't you?" she commented.

"As best to my ability; Sheva. Being serious for a moment there's something I need to tell you-"

"That you're nothing but a phony, pushing his power from behind a shiny metal badge?" came a third voice from the doorway. Looking over Kevin couldn't believe who was standing there, as real as the hair on his head.

"Cindy...how are you...this can't be real." Kevin couldn't fit his words together, the person he was seeing before him was very much a ghost; her for covered in varying bite marks which continued to bleed, the half of her face eaten away the most gruesome of them all. The waitress uniform was tattered but didn't reveal any obscene parts underneath; the girl looked as though she should have died from her injuries but seemed quite alive.

"So now you decide to protect women rather than use them as a distraction? Turning over a new leaf didn't seem like something a lowlife could accomplish." This woman seemed to know something about Kevin that Sheva didn't know, she would have questioned if it weren't for the disbelief that silenced her. Kevin also didn't know how to answer and Cindy took the silence as his rude answer, rolling her eyes and sighing from frustration.

"Fine don't speak to me, we'll all have to have a chat again sometime...when you're dead." She cackled slowly fading till she completely vanished, no physical trait left behind.

"Wait." He called out too late, running to the door with a hand outstretched and Sheva right behind him. She was about to ask what the hell the other ghost woman was talking about when an ear splitting screech shocked her ear drums, the sight of something broad and metal protruding through the door and nearly impaling her. She shrieked and Kevin backed up, eyes wide in fear when what appeared to be a large knife was pulled back through the door, the barrier kicked down and a looming figure stepping forward. His head was covered by a large, rusting pyramid shaped helmet that looked heavy and uncomfortable on his shoulders. His bottom half was covered by a long skirt which appeared to be several human skins sewn together in a crude fashion; the upper torso was left bare revealing many old scars, remnants of humans failed attempts to kill the invincible executioner.

"Sheva get out of here hurry!" Kevin's words went faster than his mind could think but Sheva would not disobey the order. She felt bad running for her life and leaving her partner to fend for himself but the logical part of her mind knew, he'd only get distracted trying to protect her and they'd both end up dead in that case. She swiftly rose to her feet, heading for the doorway the monster almost entirely covered save for a crack that she aimed for. It groaned in anger and reached for her, denied its prey due to a bullet coming from inside the office.

"Leave her alone you piece of shit, I'm much more of a challenge!" Kevin taunted despite his nerves shaking violently. Pyramid Head wasted no time stepping forward, the scrape of his large weapon against the floor deafening. Kevin fired off more shots but they did nothing to slow his opponent's advances, the click of an empty click subconsciously forcing him to reload. The subtle distraction was his downfall and several strong fingers soon dug painfully into his neck, lifting his body off the ground as if it were nothing. A low guttural growl signalled the strain that came from Pyramid Head readying his sword and while Kevin choked he could see his end coming; he'd feel the cold steel of the blade bring his painful demise long before he ran out of air. Air raid sirens, those same sirens that brought the frightening darkness sounded again and the eight foot tall fiend froze. Kevin felt his body collide with the ground and he choked on the incoming air, shakily looking up to see the demon turning down the corner outside the office door. The blood and rust stains receded, dark became dull grey and the hell like dimension vanished like it was all just a bad nightmare. Panting Heavily Kevin couldn't find the strength to stand, letting his arms relax and laying belly down on the floor was his last move.

"What's happening to us?" he mumbled falling unconscious despite the still dangerous environment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cybil had managed to barricade herself inside a classroom, the creepy laughing of far too many grey children mixed with the metallic clink of their knives right outside the door. She had a night stick and gun but there was only so much ammo she carried and at the moment she was out and had to find more. The sirens, still the same as long ago, rang through the darkness and she knew full well she could breathe a sigh of relief, the dispersing of the little monsters calming her slightly. Once the grey light of the outside fog flooded back in she knew exactly which class she had ended up in; the large black piano was coated in dust but still held an air of elegance. She walked over to it, dragging her fingers over the keys haphazardly.

Taping the ivory she was rewarded with the musical plink of keys that drove away the silence. She had found no clues of Harry when she entered the school and began to wonder why she had thought to come to the specific area in the first place; it was almost as if a greater force was controlling her.

'I almost died and yet here I am, empty handed and fixated on a whim. I have a mission Damnit, Sheva and Kevin are depending on my help.' She slammed a fist against the piano, the sour sound of too many notes at once coming then gradually fading.

"Someone's nightmarish delusions come to life." The voice, the sentence all had her raising her head quicker than ever and she looked over her shoulder swiftly, seeing his image in the mirror and looking to the other side of the room to confirm it. Nothing, no one was standing there; was she seeing things or was his ghost really following her.

"I'm losing it, there's no one here but our little three man team." She lowered her eyes, tired from running in circles after a hope of seeing someone who no longer existed. Upon the desk top that was empty only seconds ago sat a white piece of paper. Its sudden appearance was eerie but Cybil picked it up none the less. It only had a few words written on it but somehow she knew what it meant; Dog house.

"Harry, where are you leading me?" she spoke quietly to the room, feeling as though he could hear her. Stretching the ache in her leg muscles she went towards the door and the outside of the town yet again. Wherever she was being led she hoped it would involve catching the target and not be the end of her.

_Okay so this one was a longer one, I just had so much in my head that I had to get it out. Cutting it off would have made it sound broken off. So Sheva has split off from Kevin and now probably thinks he's dead where as Cybil thinks she's seeing the dead. Will the town ever let them catch the terrorist or does it only thirst for their blood? Reviews feed the starving mind._


	6. Chapter 6

S.E Chapter 6- The path to righteousness

_Authors note: Sheva was separated from Kevin yet again, believing that he possibly died trying to fight against Pyramid Head. She must keep going forward and capture the terrorist that caused them to enter the horrid town in the first place, regardless of the sorrow she feels. Cybil tries to keep on track but a familiar and frightening presence is pulling her in all kinds of directions, her suspicions of it being her dead friend yet to be confirmed. Silent Hill is Konami's; Resident Evil is Capcom's. _

She ran so fast, body and mind scared to turn back but Sheva felt a nagging guilt for leaving her new partner alone. He gave her an order to run and she couldn't disobey the older man, no matter how much she wanted to protect him back. Bent over with hands on knees she struggled to calm her breath, greyness making the buildings around her nothing more than shapeless forms. Light fog began to slowly darken over time indicating that night was approaching; she knew she was somewhere in the middle of town and looked around at the street signs before referring to the mental map in her head.

"Shit I've been blown way off course. It will take at least another hour to get back to familiar surroundings." She cursed her situation, her legs felt like lead and her entire form shook from lack of energy. Luckily there was an apartment building called Blue Creek right near her and thinking there could be a suitable bed in the old building, she shrugged her shoulders and set her sights on the front door. By stepping foot into the building she could already feel a sense of calm wash through her, a tiny bit of fear nipping at the back of her neck refused to go away. It seemed safe enough but she had already known that this was a false veil, the town was crawling with things that hid in the shadows and she had to be ready at all times. Ascending the flight of stairs she quickly realised the door leading to the second floor was jammed, just as the first had been. Her only option was the third floor; the rusted door whined and once it cry faded she heard another sound echoing off the walls, shuffling from uneven footsteps followed by fluid, gurgled growls. The closing darkness of night forced her to use her flashlight again, shivering at the thought of having to face anymore twisted demons. Remaining in her hallways she chose the first door that wasn't jammed as her resting place, shutting the door with lightning reflexes and pushing an old chair under the knob to barricade it.

A dirtied mattress sat upon its tired bed frame and despite the disgusted feeling it brought to Sheva, she really had nothing else to lie on. Her form spread on its side and shifted to try and make the lumpy mess more suitable, a shaken sigh floating passed chapped lips. The radio she thought to be broken suddenly went active, releasing static to indicate the approach of danger. Those shuffled footsteps shuffled loudly passed her door gradually fading as they left, Sheva going stiff as a board the entire time and muffling the electronic devices sounds.

'Why, why on earth would someone create a hell like this?' she kept asking herself while at the same time apologising over and over to her possibly deceased partner, even though he'd never hear it. She felt like garbage and any sleep she got that night would probably be restless.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aching muscles and a head that felt like it was filled with led greeted Kevin when he came to, the previous day vanishing along with the night. He was amazed that nothing attacked him while he was unconscious, the hospital seeming hopelessly quiet yet again. Urging his legs to move he stretched them thoroughly groaning still when he stood up. Although a new day had come the atmosphere of the town remained unchanged, save for the snow that had now turned to rain. The map was wet but still legible, leading the ex cop down the lonely streets towards the church. Passing a bowling alley and gas station he stopped for a moment to gaze at a place he visited on occasion when he was off duty; a strip club, Heavens Night to be exact. He knew this town was built a long time ago and the curiosity of seeing what eighties styled clubs looked like started to pull at his interest, truly it was an excuse for him to snatch up free dirty magazines while he was there.

"Those filthy thoughts of yours will end up getting you killed." Kevin spun around faster than he'd expected, almost falling over from lost balance. He had no idea where she came from or how she'd gotten behind him unnoticed but there stood an eighteen year old girl with dark brown hair and a blue school uniform.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?" he said noticing the accuracy of his thoughts in her statements.

"Call it a lucky guess if you will. I know far more about you Kevin Ryman, your past is especially interesting." He didn't like the mind games this girl was playing with him and he truly didn't have the time for nonsense.

"Look I can't be screwing around right now. I have important issues to deal with little girl." She knew he was lucky not to insult her, but his tone still irritated her slightly.

"True you are a very, busy man. What with that terrorist still hiding in this town and all...but that's not your biggest concern is it? Your partner is all alone after all."

"You know about-"

"Silence, it's my turn to ask questions. You really care about her but don't know how to show it am I right? Every time she sees you she always catches you at your worst. Well good news for you, you won't have to worry about impressing her, or seeing her ever again?" the girl mocked causing Kevin to lose his patience.

"What are you saying? Did you do something to her?" he whipped his gun out fast, holding it steady and aimed at her head.

"Not me, someone else. She's in no danger as of yet but if you stay here there won't be much left of her once the executioner is done playing. You know him already, the monster with the pyramid helmet." Kevin shuddered remembering the very size of the brute being enough to shatter his defences.

"He's appeared because of a horrible act you committed in your past; now that he's free to roam he'll seek out anything for his entertainment, including soft little females for 'special' entertainment. If you can't find her in time then you'll never find her again." The young woman finished turning away.

"Wait, you know where she is, tell me!" he yelled out as the other began to vanish in the fog.

"Look at your map, for you must seek. A dirty old building named after a creek." She sang in an all too eerie tone before disappearing all together. He thought she was kidding but after skimming his gaze quickly over the map he saw the name of the apartment, several blocks from where he was. It would take everything in him to run like mad but the fear of losing someone he was supposed to look out for numbed all the pain in his legs when they drove his body forward.

'Please don't let it be too late.' He yelled in his mind cursing soon after when the spine tingling cry of the air raid siren started once again and along with it, were the growls of the vengeful demons coming out to play.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, Dad....where are you." Sheva's forehead shone from sweat, her nightmare causing her more mental stress than ever.

"No!" she shouted into the emptiness of the room; waking up to the grimy and dull environment of the abandoned apartment didn't help make her feel any better, the memory of her painful childhood still fresh in her mind. The next sound she heard didn't bring any sense of peace, sirens filling the air with darkness quickly tailing behind.

"God not again." Her voice lacked the confidence it usually had, sounding more like that of a frightened child as all around her disappeared in a curtain of black. She wasted no time turning on her flashlight learning full well what happened when she didn't. The rain still fell outside and apart from its innocent patter against the dirtied panes, there was not a scrape or growl to be heard; something felt very wrong. She stood still, back against the farthest wall the room had to offer and listened carefully. In the distance of the upper floors hall it started out small, then grew to a screech like nails on a chalk board; stopping then starting and stopping again it drew closer to her location by the second and the louder the sound got, the faster her heart hammered in her chest. She had only heard this same sound once and knew all too well the being it was attached to.

"Don't let him find me. Please, I beg of you..." her hushed tone called out to whatever celestial being was listening, staying dead quiet and hearing the scrape of metal stop abruptly after. For a minute everything was silent again, the small breaths leaving Sheva sounding far too loud in her tense ears. Cracking like thunder and just as loud, the door was smashed off its hinges by brute strength from the outside; Sheva rolled out of the way in time near missing the piece of lumber as it flew at her, gun drawn and at the ready for what came through. Two dull thumps and a screech of metal brought the visage of Pyramid Head once again into Sheva's view, her hand suddenly losing its steady hold. He was blocking her way and this time Kevin wasn't there to distract him.

The executioner growled, sniffing the air and practically drooling at the smell the young woman unknowingly let off. It had been far too long since he indulged in the pleasures of sex and his feet moved swiftly, ready to corner his prey. Just as he expected she backed up, gasping when her back hit the wall ad she realised just how screwed she was. He reached a hand forward but pulled back, feeling the sting of Sheva's kick; the human still had fight left in her, and he had to get rid of it fast. Going for another blow her leg was caught and only seconds after she felt another hand painfully grab her arm, the loud clank of his sword hitting the ground signifying both his hands were free. She hadn't felt trapped in a long time and not knowing what this demon was capable of frightened her. A soul shattering scream echoed down the halls; no one heard it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their horrible grunts chased her, running in leaps and bounds and almost catching up to the now sprinting police chief only fuelled the gorilla like Rompers lust for human flesh. She turned quickly, firing several shots which did little to harm them, the bullets only stinging their flesh and aggravating the beasts.

"Damnit, where's a shot gun when you need it?" she swore under panting breaths, lungs fighting for air. Cybil had now entered the second part of town, the shopping district, and with the darkness the other world brought, a whole slew of new monsters came as well. If the Rompers managed to jump on and pin her to the ground there would be no doubt they'd eat out the back of her head. The tall gates of Alchemila hospital materialised in her flashlights beam; hospitals never meant anything good in the town but it was her last resort to shake off her pursuers. Cold air of the inside cooled her wet skin and clothes, her hands rubbing her arms to increase circulation.

"Your church is on the other side of the bridge, you knew that..." Cybil heard what sounded like a woman speaking behind her but she was reluctant to turn and face the owner. Curiosity betting the better of her she shone her beam on the figure, a hardened lump of fear forming in her throat after; Lisa Garland, the young nurse who had died and been kept alive as an incarnation, was still being held prisoner by Silent Hills curse. Blood continued to pour from her head, down her chest and soak her once white uniform.

"....But you just can't leave matters of the past alone can you?" her heels clacked and blood plopped silently in a trail behind her while she walked towards Cybil, her face held no anger only sorrow and loneliness but the cop didn't trust the woman at all; feeling Silent Hill may be leading her into a trap. Every step forward had Cybil stepping back, a door that her back was headed for slowly opening in the cover of dark. When she was within range a hand shot out from the inside of the room, grasping her mouth and midsection firmly. Her yell of fear and surprised was muffled by the strong Hand and despite her strong will to fight, she passed out from all the tension on her nerves; a blur of light brown coat over black under shirt illuminated before her eyes and then, nothing.

_Poor Cybil, she's too old for this crap. So this chapter revealed more of Silent Hill's inhabitants and monsters. Next, Sheva seems to be in more trouble than she can handle, and Kevin is trying to reach her in time but will he make it. Cybil has been captured by an unknown man, could it be the terrorist? Comment and I will consider giving virtual cookies._


	7. Chapter 7

S.E Chapter 7 – Forgive my sins

_Authors note: Cybil's in trouble, Sheva's in trouble and the town has only just begun to toy with Kevin's mind. As he rushes to find and save his partner his life is not the only thing at stake; his dark secret from long ago will be revealed if he stumbles blindly into the trap that's set. Silent Hill is Konami's; Resident Evil is Capcom's._

He had slipped at least half a dozen times on the rain slicked pavement, catching himself each time and swearing under angered breathes. Kevin finally saw the outside gate of Blue Creek apartment come zooming at him with the pace of his run, practically kicking the rusted barricade off its dying hinges when he ploughed through. The front doors received the same neglectful treatment and the inside of the building was soon filled with the sound of hurried steps, rushing up all flights of the three stories. Stopping only for a moment he tried hard to silence his heaving breaths, listening sharply for the soul shattering scream that had helped in leading him to the current location. It was somewhat muffled and weak but sure enough the sound of a females cry came from the end of one hallway soon drowned out by the thud from Kevin's worn down boots.

There was only one room that was completely missing its door, the sound of scraping along the floor inside a clear indication of the struggle that occurred. Without even considering what kind of danger awaited him the ex cop skidded to a halt, placing both hands on either side of the doorway before staring in complete shock from what lay before him. Pyramid Head had managed to pin Sheva to the floor, not without much struggle since the woman was extremely strong in both body and will; only one of his hands held both hers above her head while the other yanked relentlessly at the soft garments that hid his much desired prize. Kevin could tell Sheva was scared beyond all reason, hearing her sob softly and shut her eyes tight; she knew what it was planning and didn't want to see herself violated in such a horrible manner, not knowing in the least that the one person who could save her was standing only a few feet away.

_'Save her you idiot, she's your new partner. You're supposed to look out for each other!"_ the annoying voice known as his conscience screamed inside his skull, breaking him from the trance he fell into. His gun was pulled faster than he expected, follow swiftly by several painful bullets finding their resting place in the executioners back. The small bits of metal did little to inflict serious damage on the fiend, his immense form rising in irritation with a guttural and fearsome growl echoing under the dark helmet. Feeling the pressure now taken off her writs Sheva opened her eyes slowly, finally alert to her surroundings when panic faded away. Pyramid Head's back was facing her, sights locked on the new prey that dare to interrupt his fun, and she wasn't about to let Kevin fight the impossibly strong monster on his own. Cold hard steel from her ever trusty knife plunged hard into the executioner's calf, black blood oozing over the once clean surface of the metal.

For Kevin it was hard to see in the dark but for whatever reason the demon stopped walking towards him to instead growl in a tone he hadn't heard yet. There was barely any time to flinch when Pyramid Head's hand quickly found the back of Sheva's neck, lifting her entire form off the ground with ease.

"Sheva!" Kevin yelled strongly despite the fear that consumed him. He tried to fire off another set of rounds but the mechanism in his gun locked. He threw the now useless piece of metal to the floor; mind numb trying to think of how to free her. His feet charged forward, fuelled by protective instinct alone; his body slammed full force into the larger one knocking it off balance. Sheva was dropped just in time to see both Kevin and Pyramid Head go crashing through the rotten wall, plummeting to the pavement outside the complex.

"Kevin!" her yell was in desperation, along with the hand that reached out to grab nothing but the rain that fell in the darkness. It was only two stories but it could prove fatal to her partner if the heavy creature landed on top of him. With no time to lose she flew down the flights of stairs greeted with the rain of the outside yet again; it would hurt her deeply to find the crushed corpse of her partner yet she had to see, she had to have closure. Among the blood coated streets lay two figures, the smaller of two lying off to the side with only minor injuries while the executioner left a decent sized crater in the concrete. Kevin groaned trying desperately to clear the uneasy feeling that only a smacked skull could inflict. Small and welcomed fingers hurriedly gripped his bicep, helping to pull him back to his feet; no more than a second later the sound of shifting rock caught their attention, the ominous stature of the monster rising yet again. She protectively stood in front of Kevin, his expression stunned yet grateful even though she didn't see; Pyramid Head didn't move, he merely stared in their direction earning an expression of confusion from both shaken humans.

"You've cast your sins in the past Kevin and they will haunt you wherever you go; that is what the executioner represents." The tone that only Kevin knew revealed a young girl stepping out from behind Pyramid Head, facade calm in an eerie way. Sheva looked at the dark haired girl in the school uniform then back at Kevin, trying to figure out why the muscle of his arm suddenly grew tense under her fingers.

"That's none of your business just...just take this thing and leave." He said; sweat coating his once cool forehead.

"Certainly, all you have to do is confess. Tell all of us, including your new partner, just why you're being haunted by he who judges sinners." Her coy smile played about her features, mocking the man who only grew more aggravated by the second.

"Fuck you." He spat at her. He expected her smile to turn into a frown, for her lips to part and all sorts of vile, anger filled words to come pouring out. Instead she shrugged her shoulders, turned around and ushered Pyramid Head to follow in tow, the thud of his heavy steps confirming his obedience.

"If you want to keep it secret fine by me, just remember this. I know exactly what you did, you can't escape your past; it will follow you until you rot in hell." Both the small girl and large demon disappeared in the cloak of darkness, not even bothering to glance back on the two who had been but a breath away from oblivion. Sheva turned to Kevin, about to ask what big secret the girl was talking about when the shaking of the ground startled her from all rational thought. With both flashlights pointed behind them the pair saw the very ground itself disintegrating, rising into the air like feathery flakes of ash from a raging fire and the empty void of nothing being left behind. They didn't have to think twice before bolting forward, the vanishing floor right at their heels. Both minds raced thinking the same thing, where to go, was hiding an option? The silhouette of what appeared to be human from far away waved the two down and once they approached they were certain it was another mortal, his face covered by a hood. When they were beside him he ran with them, pointing straight ahead to a large and old looking church.

"That's the one place the darkness won't consume. Hurry or you're done for!" the stranger yelled, hearing both of their breaths only seconds behind him. More humans opened the large cathedral doors allowing the three to race inside, closing the heavy wooden blockades only moments after as the floor vanished right at the churches steps. Sheva and Kevin collapsed against the wall, sliding to the door with the smaller of the two resting her tired head against his shoulder, trying to slow the hammer that was currently replacing her heart. The lighting inside the building was dull and several people crowded around the newcomers; Sheva and Kevin had a strange feeling that their new sanctuary was more dangerous than it appeared, the way the mob grinned menacingly at the exhausted partners.

'Monsters may not be the only thing to worry about.' Kevin thought laying an arm over Sheva protectively as the people closed in, their intentions yet to be known.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cybil, are you ok? Wake up." the voice sounded muffled, becoming clearer with her returning consciousness. Fingers belonging to another parted her eyelids allowing the painful beam of her flashlight to check if her retina's were responsive, their quick dilation a sure sign of an active mind. She sat up slowly to relieve the headache brought on by falling on the hard floor. Once everything was back in focus she could hardly believe what she saw before her was real; the brown slicked back hair, two layers of shirts covered by a light brown leather coat and eyes that shone with kindness and sorrow. He looked like Harry Mason, the hole in his chest from his fatal wound bleeding slowly yet he stood as if no pain or blood loss could touch him.

"H-Harry?!" she was practically chocking on the word and he could tell she was shaken up, wrapping her in a gentle embrace to help calm her down. She hugged him back out of instinct; everything about him was so physically real that she had a hard time believing that he was still actually dead.

"You're not real are you?" she spoke into his shoulder, trying hard not to cry when his response was negative.

"Silent Hill feeds off two main drives of human nature; sex and fear, fight or flight. I'm brought here as an incarnation because deep down you're crying out; you wish I were still around don't you?" Cybil hugged him tighter, muscles tensing because he hit the nail on the head.

"I miss you too but you have to let me go. My soul won't be able to leave this place until you come to terms with the fact that I won't be around anymore." She pulled back to look him in the eyes, his fingers brushing away a short strand of hair that got in the way.

"Thanks to you Cheryl had someone there for her when I died; you're a strong woman Cybil, don't forget that." Her small hand held his tightly, head bowed to the ground and taking in what he told her.

"Harry, before you vanish for good there's one last thing I have to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I'll always love you." The crystal clear streaks made their own path down her dirt marred cheeks, Harry wiping them away and getting close to her again. Before he had died the cop had spent many evenings with the father figure, feeling warm and protected whenever they would become one; when Harry was murdered she felt a mix of emotions flood in making her numb, the strongest one being rage against the person who would kill an innocent man. He was her other half and letting him go would be painful but keeping him in Silent Hill was worse than an eternity in hell.

"I will too; I'll be watching over you and Cheryl." He whispered over her lips before connecting; the usual warmth his held was replaced with a cold touch, the soft brushing of flesh the only thing that was familiar. When he pulled back he leaned in next to her ear, a warning in his next words.

"You've been lying on the floor for too long now, something familiar and horrible from your past has attached itself to you again...don't give in Cybil...fight it...or they'll...die..." with each word he became more translucent until there was nothing but darkness left. What he told her confused her at first; only once she had awoken did she feel the searing pain on her shoulder. The leech like creature dug itself deep into her flesh, secreting a fluid that enabled it control of her mind. Clear blue eyes clouded over and closed, reopening a second later replaced now by shocking crimson. Her muscles moved without her command, feet scrapping slightly along with each uneven step; for the second time in her life she was being controlled by the evil will of the town; a fleshy puppets whose target was yet to be known. Whoever had angered the tormented soul of Alessa Gillespie was sure to be sought after.

_Chapter seven completed at last. Sheva and Kevin are too weak to fight back against the church and because they're outsiders they'll probably be thought ill of. Cybil is being forced against her will to quite possibly go after her comrades and Kevin's sin is yet to be reviled. Chapter eight will come along at some point; please give me love in the form of reviews and for those who have been reading thank you for being loyal. _


	8. Chapter 8

S.E Chapter 8- Judgment before death

_Authors note: the church goers don't appear to be very welcoming to outsiders and with little to no strength to fight back, Sheva and Kevin now find themselves captives of the eccentric religious fans. Cybil's body and mind are being manipulated by the dark force that hovers over the town, her target yet to be known. Konami owns Silent Hill; Capcom owns Resident Evil._

Warm digits were felt gently gliding over her knuckles, eyes opening after being shut for what seemed like eternity. The last thing Sheva could remember was the mob of dirtied people, scowls on their pale and grey faces; if it hadn't been for the English words that slurred in their mouths she would have found them no different than the monsters.

_"Seize them, they have entered this place to defile god; we cannot let that happen."_

The voice was loud and booming, coming from somewhere in the dark shadows of the building and having complete control over the sheep that dare call themselves human; he had uttered that sentence right before both Kevin and herself were overpowered.

"Kevin!" her tone panicked, heart skipping a beat trying to figure out just what happened to him when they were taken prisoner.

"Shhh calm down, I'm in the cell right next to you." He whispered and she turned on her other side, squinting in the darkness to make out his form mimicking her own through a set of makeshift bars, fingers still on top of her hand.

"I thought we were goners for sure but they're holding us prisoner instead, but why?" she tried to figure it out but her head was still pounding.

"Who knows; whatever happens we have to hold on until Cybil finds us, I'm sure the loss of communication will have her worrying." He said his calm demeanour coming back at long last. He never expected to feel the smaller fingers he was covering turn over to clasp around his own, a small physical reaction to show she was grateful for his company.

"Kevin, I'm so sorry." She apologised and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why would you need to be sorry?"

"For everything that's happened; if you hadn't been assigned me as a partner you wouldn't be on this case, I would be here with someone else and you'd be in a far less dangerous situation." Her head rested against the hard floor, neck tired from raising it at such an awkward angle. His grip squeezed her own gently to grasp her attention.

"None of this was your fault; it's this whole town that's the problem. Besides if I was on another mission with someone else...how would I protect you." The words were as heartfelt as he could make them, Sheva knowing right away from his tone that he meant all of what he said. Seeing his true side finally come out was creating a bond with her new partner that she ever imagined was possible, especially after the way he acted in the beginning.

"I never meant to be so childish in the beginning, I was just nervous."

"Of what?" since they were locked up there was some time to spare and she couldn't think of a better way than learning all there was about the older man.

"You, you've been in this organisation longer than me and you're so highly praised. My skills are good but I thought they wouldn't be enough to...to..." he felt his face burning ever grateful for the lack of lighting in the dank cell.

"Tell me." She insisted, hearing his deep intake of breath to muster up the courage he knew was hiding at the moment. Doors at the top of the cellar stairs clanked open, beams of grey light pouring in and stinging the retinas of both agents. Sheva rubbed her lids to clear the fogginess of her vision, opening them once more to see none other than Joseph Creed standing in front of the bars, a sneer on his face like a guilty cat. Immediately the partners stood, hands gripping the cell walls tightly in anger at the madman while he merely stepped back slightly, inches away from their outstretched reach.

"Oh how the tide has turned for the two of you; isn't this how you pictured me? Locked behind bars away from the world while the B.S.A.A is thanked once again for their courageous acts?" he mocked laughing to himself at the last sentence.

"You were so close to your goal but it was all for naught. You won't be leaving this place."

"What are you planning creed?!" Kevin growled through clenched teeth, watching the terrorist shake his finger in the ex cops direction.

"No need for such a violent tone, I'll gladly tell you my plans seeing as you're going nowhere fast. This town is isolated, feared by the world; it's the perfect location to further my research into viruses undisturbed. The only people I found still existing here were the church fanatics but they were a simple minded bunch to control, I merely told them that I was a sacred servant of god sent to create a new world in his image. The fools quickly adopted me as their saviour and thanks to their building and the everlasting security that comes from controlling such a large mass, I've completed my research. By tomorrow I will dump the new virus into the international water works and in only a week, there will be no more weak human race." He finished with a wicked smile. Sheva found familiarity in his plans, almost exactly like those of Albert Wesker; the only difference was Joseph didn't want to become a god.

"And what exactly is your motivation behind destroying mankind? Do you want to be the ruler of a new world?" she asked him not sure if the criminal would answer. His physical reply was a shrug before he opened his mouth again.

"Consider it my own version of an ice age; like the dinosaurs, humans will be wiped off the face creating a utopia where a new species will evolve becoming immune to the virus in the process."

"You're insane; you'll be killed in the process!"

"If it's my time to go then I'd rather die knowing I changed the face of the planet, than perish rotting in a cell or being shot while avoiding the law. That's all the time I have to talk I'm afraid ." the snap of his fingers ushered fifteen church members to come rushing in, two of them unlocking a cell door each while the rest piled into each holding cell, cornering Sheva and Kevin like scared animals. Even though their weapons had been taken away they still had their CQC training to back up their physical strength, Kevin punching a taller man square in the jaw and kneeing another hard in the groin before being piled on and outweighed by the rest of them. Sheva delivered powerful kicks along with her agile movements and almost made it past them to her freedom, but her ankles were kicked quickly from underneath her being gripped hard afterwards while her wrists were held fast. They carried her struggling form out with ease, and through his fury Kevin wondered why she was carried away while he was merely held in place by the offending mob.

"I could kill you right here young man but I'd rather you witness our most sacred of rituals; the blood sacrifice to the towns ever vengeful god." He spoke calmly as if Sheva were nothing more than a sacrificial goat; an animal that didn't think or feel at all.

"Don't you lay a hand on her you sick fuck!" Kevin's rage had boiled over and adrenaline pumping in his veins gave him enough strength to surge forward slightly, pulling back and hissing in pain after the arm held behind his back was twisted painfully.

"Enough foolish banter, we have a ceremony to attend." Joseph stepped out casually, the group restraining Kevin leading the infuriated man into the grey light of the church's main room. Out in the middle of the floor they bound Sheva to a large wooden cross with a circle around the top, the symbol of their unholy religion. Rope binding her wrists dug painfully into the sensitive flesh, her soft grunts only a minor sign of just how muscle she strained wishing for release from the unwanted binds. Kevin's was forced to kneel on the floor by someone kicking at the back of his knees, turned to look right at where his partner fought for freedom and watched Joseph take his sweet time, building tension with every slow step that hit the ground. A gleam of silver revealed itself for all to see when he drew a ceremonial dagger from within his jacket, the mere sight of the weapon in hand enough for Sheva to put two and two together, her breathing speeding up to mimic the rush of fear in her mind.

"Oh holy and gracious lord, we ask you for forgiveness in this unfortunate event. Cast the soul of this outsider into oblivion and let her find peace; we offer up the blood of her throat as payment so you shall once more let us remain under your safe watch. We are forever thankful for your unyielding mercy, amen." He finished his speech with the same last word echoing from the people in the building, his dark gaze now falling upon the frightened young woman.

"You're insane, you all have minds of your own can't you see this is wrong. Somebody stop him; this is murder!" Sheva's plea for help may as well have fallen upon deaf ears, the church people far too loyal to their 'saviour' to dare intervene; there was only one person she could rely on. Kevin yelled in fury, struggling harder and harder against his captors despite the pain his arms were feeling from extreme strain; through all the jostling he managed to pull an arm free and that was all he needed to break loose. He elbowed the man holding his other arm hard, hearing the crunch of bone from the broken nose. Three others rushed in to grab hold again, all denied restraint from a flipping and several direct and painful punches. Kevin rushed through the small group in front of him, not caring who he elbowed or kicked to clear his path; rage and adrenaline fuelled everything in him and he never felt himself run so fast in his life.

Joseph stood right in front of his sacrifice, Sheva's eyes full of fright when he brought the dagger to her throat. It pricked her skin with the lightest sting and she sobbed quietly in response; she was a very strong woman but even the strongest person in the world would have wept if they knew what a painful death they were going to suffer.

"Any last words?" he said under a deep breath preparing to put pressure on the sharp edge.

"Yeah, how about heads up!?" this was not Sheva's voice and the proximity seemed close to his right side, by the time Joseph looked over knuckles had collided full for into the side of his face; Kevin's body weight slammed into him as well sending both of them to the ground. A power struggle took place, one man rolling over the other trying to out power and pin the other by sheer body weight and muscle strength. Joseph's appearance was deceiving and the older man sat atop Kevin, punching him twice in the face before striking with the dagger. His wrist was caught, the tip of the blade mere inches from Kevin's nose and with a sharp twist to the wrist, Creed cried out in pain dropping the weapon as well. Kevin head butted the other putting him in a daze long enough for him to reverse their positions and picking the dagger up quickly, he watched Joseph cringe in fear under the sight of his own weapon.

Rather than stab him, Kevin accurately threw the blade in Sheva's direction, the end sticking in the wood and cutting the rope to her right wrist, freeing it so she could cut the rest off. Taking his eyes off Creed for a second was a mistake and he paid for it, feeling the other mans fingers grasp his throat. Joseph pulled himself onto his knees since Kevin was more concentrated on trying to free his larynx from the tight fingers, lack of air beginning to mess with his thinking capabilities. A maniacal laugh escaped the evil laugh but was short lived when the hard front of a boot collided with the back of his head, freeing Kevin and stunning the maniac. Sheva was now at her partner's side again and ready to fight just as hard but the outcome looked grim, the loyal god worshippers closing in around them and backing the partners into a corner.

"Face it you two, you're fighting a losing battle." Creed chuckled moving in silently with the rest of his followers. They all stopped in place, one very specific sound throwing them off guard; the air raid siren. Usually a member of the order would sound it when the darkness fell, but all of them were in the building, so who could have been causing it was frightening them. The grand front doors flew open on their own accord, screams from the frightened followers filling the quiet. Outside the darkness came fast, the nightmare world revealed and at their very doorway they heard those terrible sounds; heavy footsteps, screeches of metal on hard stone. His seven foot tall form seemed dwarfed in the immense doorway but his role in the twisted town would frighten any man of any size. The crowd panicked, dispersing and running around the pews trying pitifully to hide where there was no cover. The executioner paid no mind, walking over in the direction of the criminal and two B.S.A.A members.

"H-How is this possible? I thought no creature could enter these sacred grounds." Joseph was stuttering now, backing away on hands and knees while Sheva and Kevin remained still and silent against the corner; Pyramid Head only seemed focused on Joseph this time.

"Now you see that's where you're wrong." Creed jumped when the sudden appearance of Alessa Gillespie stood behind him.

"These people are weak in spirit and their religion is a bunch of bull. I'm the one who's been keeping the monsters at bay because I felt sorry for the idiots, but after hearing your plans about destroying humanity I just had to intervene. If all humans were gone, there'd be nothing left for me to do now would there?" the terrorist was at a loss for words, the very sight of the monster rendering him speechless. Alessa turned around to look at Kevin, ready to propose a deal in the man's favour.

"One last chance former officer Ryman, I can easily get rid of this delusional nut job if you do one thing for me...show your partner the reason why you were being stalked by Pyramid Head." Kevin was exhausted and brawling against every person in the building would not be safe, especially if most of the fighting was left to Sheva. He wanted so bad to end the mission and wipe the bastard's existence off the face of the earth, that there really was no other answer.

"Alright, Deal." He sighed, Sheva merely looking on in silence. The little girl turned back and with a simple nod of the head, gave her executioner the go ahead. His helmet echoed from the deep growl of delight, grabbing Joseph's shoulder tightly and hearing the cowardly man cry out. His great knife was turned around so the point faced forward and with a powerful and quick thrust, it delved deep into the abdomen and out the back of Creed. His pain was unimaginable and the screams that followed were enough to make any mans stomach turn, but Pyramid Head wasn't finished. In jerking motions the giant blade cut further up the torso, finally passing through the top of the skull and halving him with a sickening snap of bone and squish from sinew and blood. Kevin shut his eyes and covered Sheva from the immanent blood splatter that followed, Alessa being covered but seeming unfazed. When all went quiet the two looked up again, averting their gaze quickly from the pile of red and pink gelatinous flesh sitting at the executioner's feet.

"That's my end of the deal now for yours Kevin. Sheva has to know what kind of man you can be and why Cindy is so hurt and vengeful." The memory that he already knew stabbed him like a knife but he wondered how Sheva would be told.

"You want me to tell her, or-"

"No, just sit where you are. I have a process that will show everything just in case you decide to lie." Her small palm rested against his forehead, feeling deathly cold, and the other hand copied on Sheva's brow.

"You'll see just how valiant he really wasn't, Ms. Alomar." With the last words spoken their visions filled with white even though both eyes were open, memories from times passed about to be shared with someone who should never have known.

_Very long chapter, but I had to fit that all in without interruption. Ok so next chapter will be the final one for their mission then they'll head home; Kevin's secret will be revealed and Cybil will show up in an unpleasant state. There's still story left to this fic so keep your peepers open. Special thank you to all my loyal fans, reviews have fuelled me and I like that they keep coming._


	9. Chapter 9

S.E Chapter 9- truth and trust

_Authors note; With Joseph Creed dead and taken care of, there is no excuse for Kevin to avoid revealing his past to his partner. When all is said and done will she still be able to look at him the same way, or will uneasiness set in. Silent Hill is Konami's; Resident Evil is Capcom's. _

_Images filled the white space that had stolen Sheva's vision for a moment, playing out the past memory like a movie. She was looking at a drinking glass, a pair of gloved hands around them before the gaze was lifted to look around J's bar, a frequent hangout in Racoon city; she was seeing through Kevin's eyes. He had just found out that he failed the S.T.A.R.S admittance test again and came to drown his sorrows in alcohol; it seemed no matter what he he just couldn't get in. A cute blonde waitress passed by but he only shot her a quick smile, gaze looking back down at the counter before his shot was downed. The sudden sound of someone banging in a slow lazy motion caught his attention, a man leaning against the outside of the bars window, moaning and swaying; he was obviously drunk, or so the cop thought. The bar tender tried to shoe him away saying they were closed but the figure wandered over to the door and staggered in. Seeing as words weren't getting through to the man the barkeep walked over, pushing the man towards the door and repeating his sentence he said earlier. What happened next no one had expected; the drunk gripped the other mans shoulders and bit down hard on the area in between neck and shoulder cuff._

_With a yell and violent push out the doorway, the barkeep freed himself and made sure to lock the door soon after._

_"Son of a bitch bit me." He cursed under heaving breathes. Another bang against the glass startled him to his feet, several more staggering forms pressing against the window and moaning like the first; many of them had chunks of flesh missing from their faces and arms with horrible, fatal wounds that should have had them lying lifeless on the ground. It was by this point that Kevin stood up, a bad feeling telling him something was very wrong in his once peaceful environment. Unable to take the pressure of so many bodies pressing against it, the front door collapsed allowing the horde of twenty or so undead to wander in. Their first victim was the helpless owner who, while trying to heal his arm and calm his nerves, tripped in panic and was unable to escape his fate, screams of pain and horror his last._

_While half feasted on the fleshy morsel, the others had their expressionless eyes set on Cindy the waitress and Kevin. Their sheer numbers blocked the only way out but the young woman knew another. Quickly hoping over the bar she uncovered the key to the staff room; a staircase that led to the roof would be their ticket out. Firing of the few rounds he had, Kevin covered her while she fumbled with the lock, hands shaking violently. By the time she opened the door the zombies were a hair away and Kevin knew both of them wouldn't be able to make it in time, he needed a distraction if he was going to get out alive. She turned back to usher him in but was instead met with a rough shove to the shoulder, landing face first on the floor at the zombies feet. Her high pitched scream was followed by her crawling helplessly backwards towards the door, only for it to be shut in her face. On the other side Kevin braced it, hearing her fists pounding being overwhelmed by the zombies moan and in a matter of seconds she was done for; her agonising screams followed by the squish of flesh being punctured made the officer shut his eyes tight, praying for her to die so the sickening feeling would go away._

_It never would, the guilt he felt for condemning the girl to death would haunt him; he was a cop and his job was to protect, he didn't even know who he was. Several successions of banging on the door along with nails scrapping down the surface of the wood were enough to make Kevin back away. He felt sick to his stomach but now was not the time to feel guilt, he had to survive and without hesitation he ran up the stairs._

_'Every man for himself.' The words echoed in his head but seemed foreign, just what had he become? Reaching the top of the steps brought the flash of white back into Sheva's vision, the memory that Alessa wanted her to see ending there. _

When both partners came to Sheva had a look of utter disbelief on her face, Kevin averting his eyes to the ground away from everyone.

"Police officers are supposed to protect the innocent right Kevin? That was a pretty low thing to do to poor Cindy." Alessa toyed with him, keeping the same tone the entire time. His face, although looking at the ground beneath his clenching fists, was torn between anguish, guilt and rage.

"I've shown you my most guilt ridden memory and I've punished myself day after day for it; isn't that enough? Can you leave me the hell alone?" he begged through a tense and grinding set of teeth. The dark haired girl tapped her finger against her chin before giving her answer.

"I suppose so, you seem to have learned your lesson no need for Pyramid Head to do you in like the crazy guy." She walked past the seven foot tall demon, his guttural moan a reply to her silent command to follow.

"Besides we don't need to torment you, you'll do that to yourself for the rest of your life. As for you Ms. Alomar...I'd do some deep thinking before becoming this man's partner.' Alessa had nothing more to say from that point and if her need to punish the man faded, so did Pyramid head. Casually the dark pair strolled out of the so called sacred monument, the inhabitants far away into various parts of town, frightened out of their wits at the fact that evil had breached their weak defence; they had no safe place now. It was a silence that seemed disturbing, the partners suddenly feeling uncomfortable and strangely alone in each other's company. Kevin dared not to speak, mostly because he wasn't quite sure what to say to Sheva after what she'd seen; he only wished he could know what was going through her head at the moment.

"I'll...I'll take pictures of the scene as proof of Creed's death, you can start heading out and I'll catch up if you'd like." He said ever so quietly. Her lack of vocal response told him she was uneasy, complying with his suggestion when she stood up and walked swiftly to the door, not even bothering to look back. He rubbed and squeezed the back of his neck feeling completely lost; there was nothing he could say now that would ever change his past actions. Reaching into his back pouch his fingers found their way around the digital camera, pulling it out and hearing it beep in conjunction with the flash, capturing the image of gore and the uncovered suitcases; he had found them after only five minutes of searching, their contents several containers of virus samples from the G virus to some unknown organism that could be none other than his latest creation. He shut the cases and hoisted one in each hand, ready to catch up to Sheva and leave the nightmare of a town behind him forever.

Was it a crack of thunder that echoed through the air outside? His initial thought was that but when Sheva yelled in pain afterwards he could no longer mistake the shot from a gun for weather. Worry drove him ever faster to the doorway, the image of a figure lying on her side and shuddering violently growing ever larger as he drew closer. She was lucky, the bullet was in her shoulder and there was no exit wound, but without proper care the situation could worsen. As he knelt down he looked up towards the middle of the front yard, squinting to get a better identification of the perpetrator; to his horror it was Cybil, gun still held in front of her while her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Cybil what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he put pressure on his partners wound, never taking his gaze off the police chief. Each breath Cybil took was laboured, forced in a way just as her actions were by a greater power. Gravel crunched under each footstep, her stride even and calm to match the eerie look in her blood red eyes. The hand holding her gun rose once more this time aimed for the man shielding her initial target and another bullet was let loose from the barrel, Kevin ducking just in time while the metal projectile whizzed past his ear.

"Stop what you're doing or I will be forced to shoot." He was dead serious on the threat; since he never really had a strong connection with the woman he wouldn't think twice about killing her, but at second thought he wondered if the town would punish him for that as well. With only a few feet between them the cop didn't seem to be stopping any time soon and in a second Kevin's gun was unclipped from its holster, aimed directly at her forehead. She mimicked his actions and he clenched his teeth, preparing to increase the pressure his finger held on the trigger, but something odd stopped him. Cybil's back began to hiss and smoke, the officer rolling to the ground in pain from the creature's detachment. A flesh coloured, leech-like demon slid off and began to crawl away to safety, its life ending when a boot stomped down aggressively on top of it. Kevin's gaze went from the boot up to the torso and finally the face of the new comer and he couldn't believe it; Cheryl had somehow tracked them down and just save all of them from death.

Since Cybil was solely focused on her target, she never heard Cheryl run up behind her; completely unaware of her presence, her back was doused in the red liquid called Aglophotis, only known by Cheryl and Harry to be the chemical that repelled demons. When she had entered the town, she followed the directions her dad had left on a note from long ago and found the place it was stored. Her gaze broke away from Kevin when her adoptive mothers groans sounded, kneeling down and supporting the veteran cops head on her lap.

"Cheryl...how did you know...about that red liquid?" she spoke in broken sentences between shaken breaths.

"You can thank dad for that, his notes really did come in handy. Now rest, you've been through a lot." She cooed stroking Cybil's hand in comfort.

"One more question, how in the world did you know where to find us?" Cheryl stalled for the moment, putting some thought into her next sentence; they would have found it suspicious but fatigue had taken its toll on their minds.

"Let's just say you have an angel watching over you." Cybil seemed to accept the answer without question, closing her eyes gently to nod off for only a minute; although only sitting on the church stairs, the group for once felt secure in the eerie silence of the town. With the aid of their partners, both injured and dazed party alike were supported by the shoulder, their long walk out of the town taking about an hour to complete; in that time something seemed odd, not a single monster attacked them and the only noise around was the gentle whisper of a breeze. At last Jack's inn came back into view, Cheryl opting to drive the bike with Cybil as passenger and Kevin placing Sheva in the back, a piece of his shirt torn off to cover the wound temporarily. No one said a word to one another heading back to town, the trip to Silent Hill feeling like a reoccurring nightmare to the cops and a new one for the agents.

Helicopter blades cut through the air, a physical reminder that they were back in the outside world again but not at all freed from the nightmare that at any moment their world could come crashing down. Cheryl had come back up to the roof after making sure her mom was comfortable in the first aid room, watching the partners load their gear back up for the final trip home.

"I have to first give my thanks to you two, without your help my mom couldn't have made it out there alive." Kevin glanced at her, giving only a faint smile. "And secondly, about all that probably happened to you in that place during your mission, I'm so sorry. I know my words won't make the memories go away but trust someone whose gone through it before; there is life after sorrow and pain." Cheryl would never know exactly what they went through and Kevin couldn't get angry at her, he just wanted to go home and forget the place ever existed.

"We'll survive, after all we're a part of the B.S.A.A. Tell Cybil to take it easy and you guys watch yourselves out here; I know how dangerous this occupation is." He was very good at bullshitting his brightened attitude, completely fooling the girl into thinking he was alright. On the outside he seemed easy going but on the inside he felt like screaming in a fit of rage; everything that just happened seemed far too surreal and it had turned him numb. They ascended into the evening sky, watching Cheryl's figure grow ever smaller. He looked over to the other side where Sheva had chosen to lay down, far away from him. She wasn't sleeping but her mind seemed miles away, either lost in a sad thought or just trying to ignore him.

'You'll never know that the hardest part of this mission...is making amends with you partner.' He sighed deeply, crossing his arms over his chest and settling down for a much needed nap; despite the horrible nightmares that followed him he dozed off quickly, never noticing the tear that trickled off his partner's cheek; inside her mind she fought against a million thoughts while they were carried home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From one hand to another the final report on the Creed case was put, Chris opening the folder and cringing slightly at the first photo, being the one of Joseph's mangled pile of a corpse.

"Are you absolutely sure it's him?" Chris asked a silent nod his reply.

"I saw him die right before my eyes, so did Sheva." Kevin had seemed different to the older Redfield ever since his return; calm, collected and not a sense of sarcasm to be heard. It didn't seem like the ex cop at all.

"What did this to him?" a shock of panic ran through his body, knowing there was no way Chris would believe the truth. Despite all the horrors the other had seen in the mansion, there was no explaining the evils of the desolate town.

"Nothing, he went insane in the end; threw himself into a wood chipper." Chris let out a deep breath, probably thinking of a reason why humanity had become what it was after Kevin told his little lie.

"Seems about right, you're dismissed now. You look like you could use some sleep."

"Tell me about it." He half grunted while turning for the door.

"When you see Sheva tell her I want to debrief her as well." Kevin's hand stopped on the knob at this, knowing the state of his partner was worse off than his.

"Do you think maybe you could just let the debriefing slide, she's not feeling too well."

"How come, what happened?" Kevin didn't face his superior at the question, just opened the door and headed out.

"We've just been through hell and back; I don't think things will ever be the same between her and I. I got to go." he shut the door at the end of his sentence, causing Chris to rise from his chair. His concern an curiosity both screamed in his head, begging to know just what had happened to the two partners, but constant nagging of the subject would probably only make things worse. Sheva closed herself away from the world; she didn't want to see anyone at the time and she finally had flushed out all the confusing thoughts in her head. Was Kevin her friend or foe; who could she trust if not him. The answers would come eventually but for the evening she'd let herself slip into blissful sleep, the nightmares of her parents death haunting her ever still.

_Sooo, very, long. The mission is complete but the story is not over yet. One or two chapters more will sum everything up; reviews will bring you good people to the end of this tale.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

S.E Chapter 10- Peace

_Authors note: Everyone is returned safely to their home but that doesn't necessarily mean all is well. Sheva's mind is troubled terribly by the events in Silent Hill and the awful truth about her partners past experiences during the Raccoon City incident. It's time for Kevin to try one last time and prove he's a better man. Capcom owns Resident Evil; Konami owns Silent Hill._

A day turned into three, that's how many had passed since Kevin last saw his partner; she wasn't training the newcomers, she wasn't lounging in the cafe, the only place she could be was inside her room. It was easy enough to live in her apartment without leaving, the kitchen staff bringing meals to her door whenever she called, but it wasn't how her living conditions were that bothered the man; it was how she was handling what they saw in the cursed town. If Pyramid Heads advances and attempts to defile her didn't break her down, then surely she was still troubled by the actions she saw him commit in the past. Now his only companion was a still warm cup of coffee, slowly cooling while he stared at the reflection on the dark surface. He wasn't even thirsty anymore and wasn't quite sure why he wasted his money on it, something to take his mind off his worries; it didn't help.

Chris spotted him sitting isolated by the large pane window, the grey of evening rainclouds a background to his slouching, silhouette of a form. Feeling he'd stood by and watched the ex cops misery for long enough, the other agent headed towards his table to talk some sense into his distraught colleague. Kevin felt the weight of the other sit down on the bench but did not bother to glance over; he knew right away who it was.

"Kevin I know you said you don't want to talk about what happened on your mission with me, but at least give us both some piece of mind. What has been keeping you down for the past couple of days?" Chris asked. Kevin took a deep breath of air and rubbed his forehead; deciding telling someone of his troubles may help him feel better.

"You could say its worry; Sheva hasn't come out of her room in a few days and I think it's my fault she's upset."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"Something like that." Kevin knew Chris was a good gut but he didn't feel fully comfortable telling him about past actions just yet. A small weight rested on Kevin's shoulder, eyes glancing over to see the others hand resting there.

"Nothing will be resolved if you do nothing. Go and sit down, keep calm tones and try to talk things out with her; partners need to trust in one another." The word trust struck a painful chord in Kevin, the very subject of the word being the root of his problems.

"I would if I could but she locked her door and she ignores any calls I send up." he buried his face in his palms, frustrated and feeling lost in the whole situation. The jingle of metal caught his attention, raising his face to see Chris dangle the master key to Sheva's apartment in front of him; gratefully he held out his hand, the cool of the metal making his sense of touch jump.

"I almost lost my partner once; I don't want to see it happen to you." He said sincerely, seeing the joy filled smile return to Kevin's features.

"Thanks a million Chris." He urgently got up, making sure to pat Chris as he hurried fast to the elevator and Sheva's apartment. He didn't know how but one way or another he was going to make amends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A subtle knock of knuckles against the wooden surface of her door, and a pause soon after; Kevin listening for any sound of movement inside. He didn't expect her to answer and that's exactly why he was grateful for the master key he stuck in the lock, twisting it quietly to make as little sound as possible. Dark coloured orbs glanced over when the door that had been shut for several days suddenly opened; the person Sheva had been trying to keep out of her thoughts stepping into sight. She turned away, hoping he didn't notice her glancing, pretending to be interested in the random news channel on T.V. Silently he walked towards her, standing by the couch but not daring to sit down; the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Before he spoke a word he just watched her, noticing the physical changes that had occurred on her; dark circles had began to form under her eyes which looked tired and puffy, probably from crying. Her posture wasn't as upright and energetic almost like she'd been drained of everything within her, the more he looked the worse he felt.

"Sheva...I'm sorry." No response, not even a glance.

"I know what you saw doesn't have anything to do with you but I can understand your reason for being angry; it's about trust right? You aren't sure if you can partner with someone who's actions are unpredictable." He hit the nail on the head but Sheva didn't show him a single sign, she would wait until he was fully done explaining.

"If that is how you feel than fine, I don't blame you. You obviously trust one past event to label my actions to the current day. I'll leave you alone then and see if I can get Chris to find you someone else." His head to the floor, Kevin had nothing more to say; her silence told him everything.

"Kevin sit, I have something to tell you." It was quiet and sad, but there was no doubt it was Sheva beckoning him back and deep down, he was afraid of what she had to tell him.

"What you did a long time ago was despicable, a selfish action for someone whose profession was to protect people." Her tone snapped at him, cold as a knife and he avoided making eye contact; he knew when he entered her room that nothing would be resolved in a heartbeat.

"Do you know why I have been in here by myself all this time?" he shook his head.

"To think, to try and put together all the jumbled and conflicted thoughts in my head; at first I felt furious and then great sorrow but I didn't know what exactly for. Finally I've been able to narrow it down to two things." He listened intently, the gentle sound of rain beginning to fall outside replacing quiet.

"My sorrow was brought on by painful memories of my childhood. Ever since we've come back from there, whenever I go to sleep, they come back to haunt me. No matter how hard I try to forget they won't go away." Kevin wasn't entirely sure what happened in her past but he felt it was not the time to ask.

"The anger I felt was not just from you, but humanity in general; we've really become a despicable race, enslaving and killing one another, polluting our only home planet, and just being selfish and ignorant to all other humans." Her chest heaved with the rising of her blood pressure, Kevin wanting to reach out and comfort her yet the task seemed impossible.

"But..." she rubbed her shoulder before continuing.

"Humans also posses the ability to be courageous, generous and kind to others; those who are kind are hard to find, risking their own safety and well being for another regardless of the risks." The heavy weight of guilt only weighed the ex cops gut down more and he felt as though he would sink into the couch. It was what he felt next that lifted him out of the sorrow, a slow and tender embrace by someone else. He was shocked to start but soon realised Sheva had inched softly over without him noticing, wrapping her arms about his neck and resting her tired head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I was able to find someone I can trust." She whispered.

"Y-You actually trust me? Even after what I did." He felt her nod, her body still not moving from the current position.

"In a desperate time like that anyone would have ran for their own safety, even me. I have no reason to hold a grudge against someone who never put me in harm's way." Finally she sat back to look in his eyes, smiling warmly for once in almost a week. The look was contagious and Kevin soon mimicked the expression, patting her arm as a way of thanks.

"There's no one I'd rather have for a partner." He said finally calming himself. He would have said more but the low grumble in his belly was a physical sign of his hunger; the worry he'd had suppressed his appetite for a bit and it was now catching up to him.

"Sorry I haven't had dinner yet." He said cheeks turning a slight tinge of pink.

"Don't worry, I'll order us up something. I was feeling a little like Thai, how about you?"

"Yeah sounds great." Without saying it she had invited him to have a night in, quite possibly to start bonding and make up for lost time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half an hour and many tasty dishes passed, the table in front of her couch covered in various empty containers, the only morsel left being a plate of pad Thai noodles. Sheva picked it up, preparing to dig in but feeling Kevin's gaze locked on her; he was probably still a bit hungry. She offered it to him and rather than take it, he picked up his chop sticks.

"How about we share it; we can finish it off as a team." He said chuckling after and she did the same. One by one the noodles vanished until only a few remained, the pair not even noticing that they had grabbed the same one until either end was in their mouths. They stopped, looking at each other for a sign of what to do next; the option to bite off their portion was the obvious choice, their actions were the exact opposite, slowly inching their way closer to one another's person on the edible line. The inevitable came, they met in the middle with lips connected and unmoving. Sheva felt a jolt of excitement run through her when they touched and missed the feel when he pulled back only an inch, chewing and swallowing the last of his morsel.

"Remember when I asked if I should call you beautiful?" she nodded

"It's no longer a question, I'm making it a statement." He spoke softly leaning back in to caress her cheek with his tender lips yet again. Sheva didn't object, welcoming the kind touch with a hand at the base of his skull to tell him to stay. To be against him felt safe, like she had when her parents were still alive, maybe in her own way this was a sign that he was something she'd missed for far too long. His nose snuggled into the crook of her neck, not wanting to be too pushy with the affection in case she was unsure. Her kiss on his brow, trailing lightly down his cheek to his jaw line, caused an automatic shiver to shake him.

"We need to build up a good communication with one another, so what do you think we should do next Sheva?" Kevin asked pulling back again. She took a good look at him, putting great thought into how she would answer.

"I think I would sleep better tonight if someone were there with me, know anyone who'd take up said opportunity." Kevin laughed; surprised at the sarcasm the young woman was capable of.

"Come, I think we've both been without sleep for long enough." She got up leading him to her bedroom, unaware of how hard his heart was thundering in his chest. The lights were left of, Sheva leading her partner through the dark and tugging down lightly when he neared the bed.

"Let me just go get ready." She walked with grace and ease into her bathroom, Kevin watching her every move. He was more than grateful to have her as a partner; despite the flirtatious actions he displayed towards many of the other woman in the B.S.A.A, he was really only doing that for attention. To actually care and protect someone felt a thousand times better than any random date ever could. Seeing as she was going to get dressed for bed, he would do so as well, removing everything but his boxers as he always had. A sudden light came from the now open bathroom door, blinding him only for a second and then he noticed the silhouette against it.

"Are you really going to wear that to be? Its summer, you'll be to warm." Her tone was one he'd never heard, somewhat playful.

"But they're only box-" his mere captivation of what he saw stopped anymore words when Sheva got within closer range. With the aid of the back light, he could see that the lace robe around Sheva's form was the only thing on her, the light shining right through the delicate fabric to reveal every aspect of her before his eyes. A flick of her finger discarded the dainty article to the floor, nothing left to hide what she had to show. He continued to stare with mouth hanging open, Sheva smiling while crossing her hands behind her back, showing not a single sign of bashfulness.

"You must be shy then." She stated ever so calmly, watching him blink rapidly and scowl in mock anger. To prove he was nowhere near embarrassed to show what he looked like he stood up only inches from her, gripped the waist band of his underpants, and yanked them down. While kicking them off he snagged his toe slightly, stumbling slightly forward but supported by a pair of small but strong arms. Their eyes locked for the second time that evening, only this time neither of them wore a single thing but their birthday suit; both partners were unsure of what action would take place next. Her hands already on the soft skin of his shoulder, Sheva began to slide her hand across his collar bone, resting both palms on his chest. There was no pressure put against him when silently ushered him to sit back down on the mattress, sitting atop his lap gently after. He was in a trance, mesmerised by her lithe movements in the dull grey of a rainy night sky; his hands regained their mobility, touching the small of her back to cradle her form when he lay on his side and brought her with him.

Even though he cared deeply for the lovely young enchantress, despite only knowing one another for a week, he had no intention of having sex that moment; if their bond grew stronger over the next few months he'd see how she felt but to do so now would only ruin the entire moment he'd just built up. That night holding her, caressing her and feeling her against his skin satiated whatever urges lay deep inside. Bodies and minds tired, the warm covers soon crept over them. Kevin continued to let his hands wander over any part of her they could, massage each new area found to see what she enjoyed. A small satisfied moan slipped through Sheva's parted when he stroked the underside of her breast, arms wrapping around his waist and a closer proximity his just reward. Feeling extremely comfortable she kissed him one last time, snuggling her head under his chin and preparing for sleep; Kevin embraced her back, feeling tonight he'd be able to rest peacefully now that painful guilt had been lifted thanks to her forgiveness.

"You gave me a second chance, one where I could atone for a mistake I made. I'll never forget that." He whispered into her hair, feeling her kiss his neck.

"I won't forget how much you risked to save me; I owe you my life." She said meaning every word.

"You can hold onto your life, your love is payment enough for me." The line was incredibly romantic and unlike their first meeting, this one was from the heart. With a final goodnight they let the rhythm of the falling rain and their even breathing lull them to sleep; they had found someone to rely on in one another and together they would rid the rest of the world of nightmares, as they had done to each other. Not just a team but something far stronger than any evil, now Sheva knew why Chris searched so hard for Jill, because of that weak yet powerful emotion; love.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several states away in West Virginia, the rain was already hitting hard while many of Brahams residents settled in for the evening. Cheryl gave a hug goodnight to her mother, closing the door to what used to be a room the veteran cop and her father shared before heading for her own. She knew the layout of her small room off by heart, finding the small bedside lamp with ease. Stiff muscles in her arms and legs were given a good stretch, a groan of satisfaction seemingly quiet with the sound of rain hitting her window. No one would interrupt her so she shed herself of the police uniform, folding it neatly on her chair and going into her bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth. Ever since she could first remember she had a fear of her reflection, which explained why her bathroom didn't have a mirror and the one at her dresser was covered up, but she didn't care; there was someone there with her who always admired her natural charm. Shuffling on her carpet made her head jerk up, a small smile creeping onto her lips; she knew who it was. Spitting out her toothpaste, she walked back into her room, leaning on the door frame and giving a small finger wave to the newcomer; Valtiel.

He was her best kept secret, not even Cybil knew the creature lived in the house and it was best that way, otherwise he would have been shot long ago. Cheryl wasted no time walking over, arms instinctively holding him against her and feeling his strong embrace, followed by a loving purr.

"Valtiel I can't thank you enough, without you're help I may have been too late to find mom." When Cheryl had told Cybil that someone was watching over her, she wasn't lying; Valtiel had found Cybil just as she was possessed and with inhuman speed got back to the younger cop, leading her to where her mother was. Out of every creature Silent Hill came up with, Valtiel seemed the most human, never showing any signs of aggression towards her. Cheryl stepped back, yawning and pulling down her covers.

"It's been one hell of a roller coaster ride, let's get some rest. "Soft cloth covered her naked flesh, calming her tense muscles but it wasn't till Valtiel rid himself of the dirtied garment and slid in that she truly felt safe. He was her guardian angel in guise of a demon and she'd never let anyone take away him or her mother, they were all she had left in the screwed up world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She didn't know why but she was crying; Cybil was strong and it took a lot to make her cry, she blamed it on the trauma of being possessed but there was another reason. She had felt him, she knew he kissed her and it was so real yet he would never come back, he would never sleep beside her again. Now the thought of being alone, which she hadn't thought about for the longest time since Harry died, tore her up inside. There would be no rest for her, not when the sorrow left her feeling empty again; she tried her best to remember that she still had Cheryl, a beautiful young woman who grew from just a little girl they had fought so hard to rescue long ago...together.

"Harry you were so strong, they should have died not you." She always blamed herself for not being in town the night he was murdered even though it wasn't her fault. Suddenly her sobs stopped, she felt something brush the back of her head; feather light but definitely there. She rolled over to check, no one was lying there as to be expected, and she almost turned back over to continue weeping when the springs on the empty side of the queen bed creaked. There before her eyes she saw an indent on the covers, in the exact shape and size of his form. Most people would have jumped out of bed, screaming their lungs out at the very sight of a ghost. Cybil could feel his aura; the calm it brought to her meant there was no denying that Harry was there, at least in spirit. Tears of joy slid down her cheeks, her hand sliding over to the dip in the fabric feeling a cold touch that resembled fingers brush over hers soon after. She shifted closer and even though she couldn't physically embrace him, she was content with feeling him there next to her. Heart rate slowing, she began to go down for the night as everyone else had and when she whispered goodnight to him, she could swear she heard it whispered right back.

Death, murder, corruption, all of the problems humanity encountered in the world of Bioterrorism and hellish religion would be balanced out by the few and powerful good traits that only applied to the human race. Maybe one day we can dream without nightmares and uncover the secret to defeat the Silent Evil that makes the criminals commit their sins.

-End

_Finished my second multi chapter and I hoped you enjoyed. This will probably be the last one for a while; between gaming, work, exercise and fictions I've had no time to work on my original story. This is the last chapter so please be generous and give me feedback on how I did. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read Silent Evil._


End file.
